Summer of Eden
by Absinthbunny
Summary: Eden's summer vacation on Vulcan turns into an unexpected romance for life. I do not own Start Trek Critics and reviews are welcomed. Enjoy! Cover Image by MissEff of deviantArt- Spock/OC
1. To take a liking to

-You have precisely 60 minutes to accomplish your given tasks. Begin.- the pale, strict professor announced as he sat down at his desk looking up to his students. As I began my task I look to three students across me who look at me in mockery. I remain neutral but stray my gaze to my PADD.  
-He will fail this test, it is far to superior for any human to master.- Senck turn to his brother Sanck who stood on his left.  
-Spock!- the professor raised his voice.  
-Yes professor?- I raise my head from the PADD.  
-Why aren't you working on your tasks?  
- I have just started professor, I apologize...-  
The professor leaned into his chair overlooking the class once more. After 55.4 minutes I was done with my test. I was sure that the results were a hundred percent and didn't need further checking. I raised my arm waiting for the professor to take my test and release me from my last and final exam.

As I exit the school with my hands clasped firmly on my back I notice my mother standing in front . Her dark hair wrapped into a tight bun on her head. She smiles at me slightly. I walk up to her .  
-Hello mother.- I speak to her in English, her native language.  
-Hello my son. How was the test?-  
-Excellent, nothing I couldn't handle. Shall we?- I step behind her facing the street. The sun shines bright as the heath spreads through the air.  
-I have a little, nice surprise for you son, one you will like. Actually two surprises.  
-Like?-  
-Yes, like...

The meaning of the word "like" to my mother and other humans was a large spectrum of things I sometimes did not understand._ What did she mean by this news she intends to tell me? _I ask myself as I get into our transporter.  
-Come on son, cheer up, and be excited! - She nudged me. I raise an eyebrow looking at her with a puzzled look.  
-I just want you to be happy son, that's all. - She smiled and looked through the window.  
- What is it that you want to tell me mother?-  
-Not yet my son, but soon enough you will find out I promise. - She smiled at me again, her eyes sparked with excitement. I sight quietly and look through the window.

*************************************************  
Please, be sited. - Sarek traced his hand through the heated Vulcan air showing us red, garden chairs on the veranda.  
-Thank you. - My mother replied smiling at Sarek. _Silly mother, smiling at a Vulcan, what is she thinking._ _I guess it's only polite, after all they do know him for a long time._  
-Ambassador Sarek, I have to thank you again for letting our daughter stay here for the summer, she really wanted to visit Vulcan, and letting her stay here all Summer is truly wonderful.- My father smiled thanking him again.  
-It was really no problem, it was only logical, we will take good care of your daughter I can assure you that. I trust your daughter will have no problem finding her way around here. - He looked at me and then at the fence. As they continued to talk I took the time to look around me. We were sitting in a lush oasis filled with all sorts of plants and flowers, some Vulcan some to my surprise from earth. But then again, his wife is from earth witch made me at ease because at least there was some emotion in this house. As I look around I hear the transporter park in front of the gate of this lush, villa I was staying in. I heard a woman laughing, presumably Sarek's wife. I turned to Sarek to see if there is any reaction from him. None. His face remain pale, no emotions at display although his eyes almost sparkled. The woman's voice became lauder as they entered the house.  
-Sarek! - She shouted for him.  
-We are here Amanda. - He shouted back.  
As the voice grew stronger I shift in my seat turning to the door. She appeared, her hair in a tight bun wrapped in a green, silk dress. I smile.  
-Really mother, what is it that you wanted to sho...- A young tall Vulcan appears behind her. His hands are clasped on his back. He wears a black, tight Vulcan uniform. His hair is dark brown, almost black. His dark brown, chocolate eyes meet mine. I smile at the tall, slim figure.  
-Son, I wish you to met Eden, she is going to stay here for the summer. - Sarek introduces me.  
- Oh, isn't she a pretty one. - Amanda walked past the boy and to me.

************************************************** ********  
As we pass through the back door to the garden my mother constantly talks about my surprise as she would say. She walks in front of me not letting me see what awaits me outside. As she passes through the door I see my father sitting on the veranda with some people witch I do not know.  
-Really mother, what is it that you wanted to sho...- I stop mid sentence. A beautiful figure rises from our red garden chair turning towards me. Her pale skin is covered with a silky dress that wraps tight around her back and hangs loss over to her long legs. Her red hair is tied in a ponytail. She flutters her eyelids. Her big, green eyes fix on me and her small, red lips curve into a smile. I stand shocked. I quickly focus on my father who introduces the girl. She turns to my father smiling lightly. My mother rushes in front of me. She greets our other guests which are sitting around the table. I walk slowly to the veranda. She is still standing. My mother's look is on me.  
-Hi, I'm Eden. - She waives at me.  
-Hello Miss Eden, I'm Spock. - I raise an eyebrow to her giggle.  
-Oh please, we're the same age, almost, no need for titles and such. - She sits. I lower my head greeting the other two guests that are sitting at the table. I sit opposite of her looking closely at her face. My mother smiles and starts conversation. After a while she turns to me.  
-Spock, honey, why don't you show Eden the house and the garden, I bet she would like that.-  
-I sure would miss Grayson. - She smiled.  
-Go on son, you two run along. - She nudges me again making me rise. Eden also rises walking up to me. Even do her legs are long and thin she is 25 centimetres shorter than me. She raises her head to look at me. I avoid her look directing her to the house. She turns happily on her heal and skips to the door, as I slowly walk behind her I hear my mother giggle. I sight and continue to the door. Her pale, thin figure awaits for me there.  
-Do you need me to carry your bags? - I ask her. _It is only logical; I am superior in strength..._ I think to myself.  
-Well, my bags are at the hall, you know, were we entered and your dad said I could pick any room I want, that's why my bags are still there. - She said with her thick but happy British accent.  
-Logical. - I start walking up the stairs leading her to the main part of the house. - We will first look around the house so you can pick yourself a room. Tell me, will you take one of the upper floors or do you want to be more grounded. - I try and use some of my mother's expressions.  
-The top if you don't mind. I like to have a view...-  
-No problem, here, follow me; just remember where we are heading. - I walk upstairs.

************************************************** *******  
As I follow my new friend a constant smile sticks to my face. _This is precious. I like his mother, she's friendly. Need to be careful with him though, maybe he's more like his father, or like his mother, he is a hybrid. I like him. He's cute_. _Stop thinking so much!_ I freeze my brain sort of speak. As I look around the house I find that it is obviously decorated by his mother. It was very human, not bare and empty. We climbed to the top floor turning left to a hall. On each side there was a door.  
-This is my room. - he stood by the door on the right.- This room is almost the same, a bit different though.- He opened the door of the room pushing it open. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a couple of closets and in the right corner a circular staircase.  
-Were does this staircase lead to? - I ask slowly walking into the room.  
-The library. - He appears behind me.  
-Ouh. - I turn to him. HIs face is turned to me, his eyes on mine. I blush and turn to the staircase.  
-Can I take a look? -  
-I cannot find a reason not to. - He's voice is deep and husky but relaxing in a way.  
-I really love to read, in all sorts of languages; especially in French. - I chatter happily.  
There's a large range of books in this library.- he start telling me as I walk up the circular, wooden stairs.- My room has stairs to this library as well, that's one of the reasons I picked it.- He says looking at the vast shelves that lay in front of us.  
-It's fantastic. - I smile jumping in the middle of the library. His lips involuntarily arch at the edges. I smile at him skipping to his side.  
-I think I'll take this room.-  
-Very well. - He looked at me, his hands clasped firmly onto his back just as I saw him the first time.


	2. Thank you

- How about looking your room, can I do that? - I head for the door skipping past him.  
-Miss Eden...- he starts.- Just Eden.- I correct him stepping in front of the door of his room.- Can I, hmm?- I flatter my eyelids at him.  
-Why do you wish to see my room? - I jump in front of him. -Why not? - I place my hand on the silver door knob. As I turn it slowly he steps behind me peeking over me like he's not even sure what's the condition of his room, is it in a mess? I push the white door with my small, slim hand. The room is filled with books and papers. The bed is neatly done but on it is a huge pile of open books stacked on top of each other in an orderly fashion. I turn to face him. He's gaze is tracing over his room as if he's looking for something in particular, something he does not wish me to see. He steps in the room walking to the middle of it.  
-It is not in order, I apologize. - He turns his back to me and looks at the table that's opposite of the bed pushed to the wall.  
-It's okay, really. Mine was in a mess when I left, but then again, I took half of my stuff with me so there's no problem in taking care of it later.- I giggle remembering the state of my room.  
-But it shouldn't be like this, it is not well ordered, that says a lot about me and my manners. - He insists sitting on the small of space on the bed that is not pilled with books.  
-Don't worry; I don't judge people on how their books are stacked. - I walk to him. He looks at me from above.  
-I think of that as a good trade. - He stands facing to me. He's but a millimetre from me. I smile again, blushing and turning to his work desk. He slowly watches me moving around his room. My fingers glide over the books that are placed in a huge bookshelf that's placed along a wall.  
-What do you do at your spear time? - I ask him glancing to his night stand.  
-Mostly read, meditate... Why does my daily routine interest you? - He asks me walking to me. I stand facing his desk. On it is a small paper. A glass with water and brushes is on the left of it. I turn the paper slowly. A vast Vulcan landscape drawn with acrylic. He leans over my shoulder.  
-Don't mind that, it's not really good.-  
-No, no. It's very good. Needs a bit more practice but it's really good. You know I can show you a few tricks if you want. - I look back at him.  
-You would teach me? - He says almost in surprise. _A bit odd for a Vulcan_ I think to myself.  
-Sure, oh, and about that daily routine, I just wanted to know what you do so maybe if you're up to it, show me around. I am new here.-  
-Of course, it is only polite.-  
-Good then. – I look in his dark brown eyes. He looks straight at me.  
-Kids. - Amanda breaks the moment.-  
-Yes mother? - He turns quickly to her.  
-Just wanted to ask what room she'll take. - She smiles at him. He blushes lightly.  
-I'll take that room across. - I smile.  
-Good choice. I'll tell one of the workers to bring your bags upstairs to that room.-  
- That will not be necessary mother; I shall assist in the carrying of the bags. - He walks up to her.  
-Are you?-  
-I am. - He nods. - I am to take your bags upstairs right now. If you want you can accompany me. - He turns to me again.  
-Sure. - I smile.  
-Don't forget lunch. When you settle down just come down stairs, we're waiting for you there. - Amanda walks down the hall.  
-Thank you Miss Grayson. - I yell and follow Spock down stairs. Although I know Vulcan's don't waste energy without good cause he descends much quicker than me down the dark wooden stairs. He turns to me at times to check were I am. After we get down to the hall he swiftly picks all three of my bags putting one over his left shoulder the other on his right and the third he carries in his hands. I smile and skip on the stair in front of him.

After I've broth all of Eden's bags upstairs to her room we ventured to the dining room to have lunch, a late one but still lunch. She sits next to me at the vast dining table. It got dark and my mother turned on the dim lights in the tall dining room. The cook brings our meal. He serves the soup which is the one thing I eat the most. As we dine she smiles and chats with my mother. I have never converse so much over a simple late lunch that turned into a long dinner filled with laughter and friendly conversation.

************************************************** **********

-I need rest, it was my pleasure talking to you all, and I shall see you in the morning.- Eden stand up and picks up her plate.  
-Oh no dear you don't have to take your plate. - Spocks mother leans over the table.  
-No, no. It's something I have to do. To keep it as a habit, no disrespect. - I smile and take the plate to the kitchen. The kitchen is huge and full of chefs, all Vulcan of course, they know best to make Vulcan meals. Although they are vegetarians, Vulcan's, the cooks prepared the most juicy of meats and all sorts of sweet deserts. I leave the kitchen walking up to Spock.  
-Sorry to bother you but could you just show me the bathroom and give me some towels perhaps? - I smile looking down on him.  
-Of course. - He lowered his fork. Amanda looked at Sarek with a smile. He raised an eyebrow. I blush and wait for Spock to get up from his seat. Walking up the stairs I skip in front of him turning occasionally to face him. He raised an eyebrow at me occasionally moving next to me. We climbed up the stairs to our floor.  
-The bathroom is just there, at the end of the hall. - He pointed to the bathroom door. – Towels are already there. - He turned to the staircase.  
-Spock...-  
-Yes? - He turned almost instantly.  
-Thanks for letting me stay here. - I smile and blush turning to my room.


	3. Authors note

This is just a quick authors note... **I wish to thank to all of the people who read the story, I also wish to thank the people who followed it or favourited, or both. I love you all!** A new chapter is not really likely to be posted today but tommorow for sure. **Thanks again for everything! 3**  
_P.S I am planing on putting some stuff that aren't correct like make the characters a bit different, some of them, not the important once, no, not them. Anyway, that's it. Oh, and I'm sorry because you got mail thinking that it's a new chapter :/ Sorry, here have a kiss :*_  
Live long and prosper!  
_P.P.S Critics and reviews are welcomed :3_


	4. Bad dreamer

Lying in bed I turn to the window. From it I can see the many stars that shine bright from faraway galaxies. Vulcan at night is cold and distant, nothing like the hot, sunny mornings that shine bright like reflectors peeking behind the clouds. It is nothing like earth at all. I can't sleep, for me sleep is but another trouble that sits on my shoulder bagging over my head. Slowly and silently I climb up the dark wooden stairs to the library. I sit at a small sofa pushed to a vast, wide window. The view is magnificent, captures the essence of Vulcan, its vast desert, the lush oasis that is the garden slowly dances in the breeze. I sight. -I could never dream being here for such a long time...- I whisper to myself.  
-Why not? -  
-Spock?!- I turn suddenly.  
-Evening. - He lowers his head.  
-You're not asleep?-  
-Clearly, for I am standing here in front of you.-  
I giggle and turn from the window to him.- No, you miss my point, I meant that you're not sleeping.- I smile and glance over my shoulder to the garden. The garden, a lush oasis, as I said to myself a thousand times is quite large, the biggest I've seen. Full of plants and flowers. Most of them I have never seen in my life.  
-Can I ask a personal query? - He steps forward.  
-Of course!-  
-How old are you?-  
-I am 16, to be 17 in a month. You?-  
-I am 17 years of age. I have another question.-  
-Go ahead; don't be afraid to ask me anything. - I smile to him, his eyes trail over my face.  
-Would you like to accompany me for a walk in the garden? - His face is more tense then I've seen it today. It's not blank and expressionless like his fathers. Even do he doesn't know through his eyes escapes a lot of emotions that spark and sparkle when happy and go dark when sad. Although I have known him for only half a day I have grown to like him.  
-Sure, why not. - I stand up and walk up to him. His body relaxes. Although he stands straight he's head is always bowed a bit, like he's trying to meet everyone on a lower level then himself. He's eyes sparkle and his lips curve the slightest bit, maybe other people would past by this smallest emotion as a still blank expression but not me. That's a smile alright and I intend to keep him smiling from now on. It is a bit foolish to think that you can make a Vulcan smile but being a pacifist is bad for the heart.

I slowly lead Eden down the staircase. She is dressed in her sleeping attire.  
-You should take a jacket of some kind to keep worm. - I whisper not to wake my parents.  
-But we're almost to the bottom of the stairs, climbing up would be foolish or as you would have put it, illogical.  
-Your logic is sound. Here. - I hand her one of my jackets. - It will keep you warm.  
-Thank you. - She smiles and slips on the black jacket. The jacket is too big for her and the sleeves cover her small slim hands.  
-It's too big. - She giggles. I open my mouth to present a point but she shushes me. - It's okay, I like wearing big clothes.-  
-May I ask why is this? - I slowly and silently open the door to the garden.  
-Why should there be an explanation to every little thing I like or do?  
-There is always an explanation to everything. - I step on the green grass. The cool breeze hits my face. I turn to her glancing to the tall trees.  
-Does it? Does everything need an explanation?-  
-I think of it logical.-  
-Ah yes, using logic to shield yourself from the unexplainable. – She turns to the tall rows of trees and the labyrinth.  
-Shall we. - I take a keen interest in her theories showing her to the labyrinth.  
-Do you know the labyrinths; I don't want to get lost? - A flicker of fright sparks from her eyes as she looks at me.  
-Trust me; I know the labyrinth by heart. - I proceed to lead her into the labyrinth.  
-Do you really? - She turns around the corner of the labyrinth following me.  
- I have just said that I do. What part of my confirming answer did you not understand? - I raise an eyebrow. She giggles that sweet harmony that only a person who truly is amused can make.  
- I said that only to tease you dear Spock, only to tease you. - She steps besides me.  
-I understand now. Terran humour is a mystery to me; I really do not understand at times your need to joke with things that are so obvious. - I look at, her clasping my hands on my back.  
-Well, it is simple, really. You just have to clasp the core of it as you would put it. - She smiles, her eyes flicker in the dark. I arch my lips slightly looking at the grass. We walk slowly through the labyrinth arm to arm. Her smile never wearing and her spirit loud and happy. She radiates with a weird kind of energy that makes even the most emotionless Vulcan smile.

He walks close to me with his half smile but he never touches me, not once. Not even by accident. He is distant but not cold. I know he's so alone, troubled and lonely. _Why does he not wish to make a friend? _I step closer to him brushing his arm. He looks at me raising an eyebrow. I smile lightly and turn again to the green walls of the labyrinth. I don't know for how long we walked side by side, me occasionally brushing his arm but the time was spend mostly in silence but not the unpleasant silence but the beautiful, calm one. He walked me to my room, telling me to keep the jacket if we walk again. As we stand in front of the door he still smiles, that little smile that I've come to like. _Hh,_ I smirk.  
-Do you find something funny?-  
-No, no. - I smile to him. - _That smile I've come to like. It's like I've known him for years. _I sit on my bed wiggling out of his jacket. I put it at my bedside and lie to bed. Dream catches up with me quickly and I trail away to sleep.

My night out with Eden in the garden was quite pleasant and now I sit and meditate rethinking about the events of the day. I take deep breaths inhaling the sweet aroma of the strong oil that I have dripped in a small ceramic pot that stands on top of a lit candle. I clear my mind purging me of all emotion. The silence is broken by a loud scream following with a falling and crying. Without even realizing I jump to my feet running towards Eden's room. I open the door finding her on the floor, wrapped in her covers crying. I jump to her, kneeling on the floor beside her. She cries and sobs. Her makeup smudged around her eyes. She looks at me, her eyes full of tears. My brow furrows with sorrow. She falls into my arms, sobbing on my shoulder. My blank, confused expression changes from sadness to sorrow. I fell her fright, her pain, not physical but mental. I cling to her wrapping my arms around her waist. I feel her tears wetting my shoulder.  
-Shh. - I whisper to her. There was nothing else to say. I pull her to me wrapping my arm around her even tighter. I hear feet running upstairs. My father bursts in the room. His face is confused, shocked, disappointed. My mother follows him. She does not stop but jumps to my aid sitting next to us putting an arm on her shoulder. She looks up at her but does not let me go. Her heart beat is quickened and her breathing irregular.  
-What happened? - She whispers softly looking at me with worried eyes.  
-I do not no mother. - was the only think I could say. After a while she settled down slowly unwrapping her arms from my shoulders. The shirt is wet with her tears. She is still scared and her heartbeat still overpasses the average.  
-What happened? - My mother asked her sitting her on the bed. She is silent. Not a word escapes her mouth.  
-If only her mother was here. - My mother says to me with our mind melt. My father still stands at the door now leaning on the wall.  
-Please tell me. - She tries again. Nothing. She just rocks back and forth staring at the floor.  
-Let me talk to her. - I say to my mother placing an arm on her shoulder.  
-Yes son. Come on Sarek, he'll take care of this. - They leave closing the door. I sit next to her taking her hand in mine.  
-Show me, show me what you saw. - She looks at me. I can still feel her fright.  
-How do you intend for me to show you. - She stares at our clasped hands.  
- Just show me and I will see. - I place my index finger and middle finger crossing them with hers.  
-My mind to your minds, my thoughts to your thoughts. - I whisper to her arching my lips to a small, faint smile. She closes her eyes leaning her head on my shoulder. As I wonder to her mind I fell her relaxed but I wish not to go deeper in her emotions. The dream, the nightmare was surreal, far too complex to describe but there was something unsettling in it. But the only thing that was really obvious was thunder, loud thunder that rips through your ears making you shiver with fright. I break the mind melt and clutch her hand tightly placing my other hand on her small back. She smiles.  
-See, there are thing which you cannot explain but are still frightened by them. - She whispers looking up at me.


	5. Charming morning

_**I would like to thank all of the people who read, favourite and follow my story. I'm enjoying writing it and I hope yoiu enjoy reading it. Reviews are welcomed  
P.S I do realize that the age diference bettwen Spock and Sybok is wrong but as I said in my authors note I shall change some of the characters to fit the story line better :3**_

I left after a while. I managed to get her to bed and lull her to sleep. I climbed down the stairs to the living room. There my father and mother sat on the sofa. My father glanced up at me.  
-She is asleep. - I sit in the armchair looking at the wall.  
-You did right son. - My mother whispered.  
-Was the any other thing to do?-  
-No son, she will be great full to you in the morning.-  
-It was still unnecessary.- My father stood up and walked away to his room. The whole time he walked to the door I could only look at him in surprise and shame.  
-Don't listen to him son, he does not understand. - My mother comforts me.  
-I wish I can't listen to him but I'm never going to live to his expectation. - I stood up and walked to my room.

************************************************** ***********  
The warm sun shined across my face. I moan and turn my back to the window. As I open my eyes slowly the sun burns my eyes.  
No. - I whisper pulling the covers. I squint at the rays of sunlight. I grown and slip out of bed. Slowly descending downstairs I hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. I stop and hide behind the railway.  
-You know that this was purely human, a human reaction he didn't try to hide or control. - Sarek shouted.  
-Every one should have that emotion, he was scared, worried for her. - Amanda yelled back. Suddenly there voices got quiet. I could not here what else they were saying but Sarek was clearly mad and so was Amanda and it was all my fault.  
-We both need to get to work. - He announced leaving the room. She followed him.  
-He will never get over it if you insult her or say anything bad. You know he liked her already. - Amanda continued. - He has never held anyone so close and you know it. Trust him. He will make the right choice. Please...- her voice whispered softly.  
-I knew this was about to happen. I don't blame him. He is just a boy...  
-He's not a boy anymore Sarek, he knows what he's doing. - With that they left leaving me hiding under the stairs. I crawled slowly to the hall picking myself up along the way. I entered the kitchen. None was there yet so I decided to raid the fridge myself. I took the milk out and put it on the counter. _No some cereal or something._ I opened the top shelf. _Ah, I hope there's more human food around._ I pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl I found earlier. I sat at one of the tall chairs at the counter. I put a mouth full of cereal in my mouth and glanced to the PADD that was on the desk. There was a crossword puzzle on it. At the PADD's side was a pen. I took and provided to solve the puzzle.

I opened my eyes slowly pulling my eyebrows together. The strong sun pierced my eyes. I slowly crawled out of bed stretching and looking at the clock. The time was reasonable. Still in my pyjamas I descend downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were already gone to work and it was unlikely that Eden was awake. But to my surprise she was awake chewing on cereal that my mother both especially for her.  
-Morning. - I murmured trailing over her with my eyes.  
-Morning. - She smiled nicely tapping the chair next to her.  
-Are you indicating that I should sit next to you? - I pass my hand through my tangled hair.  
-Yes.-  
-And why may I ask? - I make a failed attempt to tame my hair.  
-Why not? - She raises an eyebrow.  
-Your question is valid. - I raise my eyebrows and sit next to her.  
-My mother both does for you. She taught you would feel more at home if you ate Terran food. - I stretch again.  
-Really, well you can let her know I like them. Have you ever tried? - She waived with her spoon.  
- No, I have never tried. - I raise an eyebrow.  
-You're amused aren't?-  
-Very. - I state. - Why would you like me to try this Terran breakfast?-  
-Why not? - She grinned.  
-Your logic is sound but your repeating of my tense is unnecessary. - I turn to her on my chair. She laughs.  
-You really are fascinating aren't you? - She puts down the spoon in her bowl.  
-As are you. - I take her spoon. - May I?-  
-Be my guest. - I raise any eyebrow to that statement grabbing a mouthful of cereal. As I put the spoon in my mouth she raises her eyebrows in expectation of my reaction. It is sweet and crunches beneath my teeth.  
-And?-  
-The taste is sweet which means I shouldn't be consuming this but it is of good taste. - I swallow and begin to return the spoon. She smiles and opens her mouth. I raise an eyebrow again.  
- You never seem to amaze me. What is it that you want?  
- I want you to feed me.- she giggles.- You know, like mothers feed babies.-  
-You want me?- I point at myself.- Fascinating.- I take a spoonful again and raise it to the level of her mouth. She opens her mouth again as I proceed to put it into her mouth. A drop of milk slides down the corner of her mouth and I wipe it off with my thumb. She blushes and looks at me with her deep, green eyes. I blush slightly tracing my eyes over her face. I suddenly lean back but still observe her face. My brows raise and the corners of them disappear under my tangle messy bangs.  
-What?!- Her eyes widen and her brows rise. - Do I have something on my face?-  
-Yes. Freckles. Fascinating. And I also observed you are not wearing any makeup this morning.-  
-Yeah, I have freckles and yes I don't have makeup. - She backed away.  
-I see no need for you to use makeup products to enhance your face symmetry for it is already very symmetrical and...- I stop. _I'm talking too much. This I don't want to say, not now.  
-_Look, you pushed yourself into this one, and what? - She smiles.  
-And beautiful. - I blush; a dark green covers my ears and checks.  
-Thank you. - She smiles and pecks my check. I blush even more turning my head away from her.  
- Am I making you distressed? - She teases.  
-Yes, you are. - I whisper. She is surprised by my answer and leans forward.  
-Look, don't be, okay? If it makes any difference I find you handsome as well. It is only your face symmetry you can't help it let alone deny someone else. - I put a hand on his shoulder.  
-I agree. - I smile lightly getting up to get something to eat.  
-When are your parents coming home? - She asks me as I open the fridge.  
- My father comes home precisely at 6' o clock. My mother is always home at a different hour so you can't really be precise. - I peek over the fridge.  
-I see.-  
-How can you see that?-  
-Never mind me Spock. What are we going to do today? - She mummers to herself.  
-Well.- I sat opposite her putting a bowl of salad in front of me.- What is your opinion on a walk.- I stuff salad in my mouth.  
-I think that's a good idea. I'll get a shower and get dressed. - She got up and skipped to the stairs. I swallowed more salad and turn to my PADD. She started to do a crossword puzzle but she chose to write the letter herself. They are small and neat. The PADD buzzes and the picture of my half brother appears on the screen.  
-Spock! - He smiles to me. My half brother, the son of my father and the Vulcan princess is older than me 4 years and has been enrolled in Starfleet for two years. He is nothing like the Vulcan's that live on Vulcan; he embraced emotions but is very intelligent.  
-Sybok! -  
-How are you? - He shifted in his seat.  
-Yes, you.-  
-Fantastic.-  
-How is Starfleet. - I picked up the PADD?-  
-Wow bro, what's up with the hair?-  
-It's morning brother, what do you except of me.-  
-True, but let's not talk about that. Let's talk about that new visitor of yours.  
- New visitor? Do you mean Eden?-  
-Yes, tell me how is she?-  
-She is well. -_ What a strange questions to ask me._  
-No, no.- He laughs.- I meant how is she like?-  
-Ah.- I raise my eyebrows.- She is fascinating, has an interesting accent, very witty I must say.-  
-Really, how about looks, is he pretty?- He giggles.  
-Well I must say her face structure is most gracious. - I sight.  
-Spock, are you falling for her?-  
-What, falling? Why would I fall?- I snap out of my trans.  
-Why can't you just think with that big head of yours, don't take everything so serious. Do you like her? - He frowned.  
-Yes, she is a very interesting person to know.-  
-No you dobby do you like her!?- He exclaimed.  
-Well, she would be a very flattering ma...- She descends downstairs in a white, short dress that flies around her figure.  
-She is, yes, yes, continue. - Sybock jumps in his chair.  
-I must bit you well brother. - I look at her.  
-What, what do you mean. You can't just hang. - I sever the connection and stand up.  
-Who were you talking to? - She skips to me.  
-My brother, half brother. - I state.  
-I shall like to meet him as soon as possible. Tell me more about him. - She jumps in front me.  
-I shall. Wait for me here, I'll get dressed. - I climb upstairs. _What did my brother mean by like? Does he know something I don't?_


	6. Smile

I sat on the second step of the stairs, my head rested in my hands. I sight and turn to see if he's coming. _Will I really fall for him, I don't even know him._ I twirl my hair with my finger thinking about the way he talks, softly, sweetly. Like music to my ears. I sight again. And his touch, tender, kind, unspoiled by anyone. I'm sure he's not like other boys. He understands that we're not objects that you can take and then throw away. He's not like that.  
-Why are you sitting on the floor? - He appears behind me.  
-I'm waiting for you. - I raise my head and look at the leaning figure behind me.  
-Come. - He passes me and holds out his hand to me. I take it, his worm hand clasps over mine. As he gently pulls me up I trip over the step in front of me flying to his arms. I land in his tender, soft arms.  
-You have to be more careful Eden. - He whispers wrapping his arms around me and turning from the stairs lowering me onto the floor.  
-I'm sorry, I'm clumsy like that. - I lie_. I'm never clumsy, just around him I fell like falling; he swipes me of my feet, literally.  
_-No need to apologize, it was not your fault. - He looks down on me, his body inches away from mine.  
-Well, I guess it wasn't. - I smile. _It was yours.  
_-Do you wish to see the city, there is much to see.-  
-Of course, sure, let's go. - I swipe a few of the hair strands that were wrapping themselves around my neck.  
-I have to iron my hair again. - I grown.  
-Iron?-  
-Yeah, like straighten it. - He opens the door for me.  
-Why would you alter the appearance of your hair if it was not genetically intended for it to be straight? - He looks at me while he talks.  
- I don't know, I guess no one ever liked my curly hair. - I shrug.  
-If it makes you feel any better I think it would suit you very nicely. - He smiles lightly like he always does.  
-Really?-  
-Yes, really. - He turns to look straight in front of him.  
-You see, you can talk more like me. Isn't it fun? - I smile and bump into his arm with my head. He looks down on me.  
-I trust that I will learn a lot from you Eden, things that you can't learn from books.-  
-I know your dad disagrees with humans even though he's married to one. I think he's scared to show emotions. I hope you're not. - I look him in his chocolate eyes.  
-I'm not afraid of emotions.-  
-Liar.-  
-Vulcan's cannot lie. - He states.  
-But you are not that Vulcan are you. - I smile. - It's okay. If you don't want to fell I guess that's totally justifiable. Feelings sometimes hurt, but for me feeling something is better than feeling nothing at all.-  
-You think of Vulcan's as creatures that cannot feel. We feel everything. Hurts, comfort, grief, happiest. We just chose to not show it and think logically.-  
-This maybe will sound like an odd question but when was the last time you laughed, really laughed?- I walk backwards glancing every so often at him. He stops suddenly looking straight at me.  
-I don't remember. - He continues walking with his head lowered to the ground. I sight. _Poor thing, he isn't just Vulcan. Why can he not feel joy and laughter, isn't everyone entitled to that?  
_-No worries, I have a feeling that the long period of not feeling is over.- he brightened up.- The probability of me experiencing laughter is at a high level.-  
-I think you will always say something that to you will be completely logical and to me so funny.- I giggle.  
-I never realized I had a sense of humour.-  
-I wouldn't call it that, you're funny to me, I don't know if you're funny to other people.- I shrug again.- Where are we going?-  
-To see the city, maybe you will find something to your liking.-  
-Maybe. Are there any shops out there, not big shops but small, outside on the streets?-  
-This time of year yes. There will be a lot of tourists coming to Vulcan, some human some Orion.-  
-Really? Orion? I have never seen an Orion.  
-I have. Their culture is very interesting.-  
-I understand that their skin is green, right?-  
-Correct. - He leads me through a valley. - Just around this corner is a square. I trust that you have those as well as we.-  
-Yeah, sure we do. Lots of them. - He leads me through the narrow alley. We find ourselves in a rather large square. The buildings are mostly of earth and sand colour. There is a lot of people around, most of them tourist but there is a large amount of Vulcan's on the square. He takes me through a row of stands witch jewellery, dressings and clothes. I look around in amazement. Every once in a while he would glance to me.  
-Wow. - I run to a stand. - This jewellery is beautiful. - I turn to him in excitement.  
-I though you would like it. - He looks at me. Although he is in public and displaying emotions here was not welcomed through his eyes I can see his happiness and excitement.  
I gaze at a beautiful necklace. It is on a thin, silver chain. On it is a beautiful green emerald wrapped in long curls of silver that wrap around it.  
-It's beautiful. - I stare at it in amazement.  
- Can I help you? - The Vulcan turns around and looks at us.  
-No, sorry to bother you. It is really beautiful. - I reply in Vulcan glancing again to the necklace.  
-Very well. - He sits in his chair behind the stand.  
-You speak Vulcan. - He looks at me with amazement.  
-All there dialects. - I smile turning to him.  
- Fascinating.-  
-Ah, look at this dress. – I run off to another stand. He sight and follows me.

I walked off with her all the important parts of Vulcan. She was amazed by every aspect of it but I couldn't stop thinking about that necklace she was so amazed by. I must admit it was very beautiful and I wished for her to have it. I shall consult my mother about the subject. It was half past five when we decided to head home for dinner was surely ready.  
- I really enjoyed this walk I must say. - She smiles.  
-So the rout was to your liking?-  
-Affirmative. - I giggle.  
-Are you mocking me? - I turn to face her.  
-A little. - She smiles. - No offence?-  
-No offence. -  
We continued walking side by side.  
-Did you see that? - I turn to her. A drop of rain sliding down the bridge of my nose. She laughs.  
-Do you find something funny? - I raise an eyebrow whipping of the drop of rain.  
-Clearly for I am laughing. - She laughed again this time a little louder.  
-I see. - I raise my other eyebrow. Another big drop of rain falls down from the sky but this time hits Eden on the check.  
-Hey! - She shouts at the sky whipping it off. Another drop fell on my shoes.  
-My word. Is it going to rain? - She turns to me. Rain for me was the happiest moment for living in such a hot climate the falling water is fascinating. A storm broke loss. Water poured from the sky showering the both of us. She screamed and covered her head with her arms. I just stood there letting the rain shower down my face, drip down my nose, lips and forehead.

I covered my head with my hands but there was no stopping to the gallons of water that poured from the sky.  
- This is amazing. - He shouted to me trying to overcome the sound of the raindrops fiercely hitting everything around us. - It didn't rain for 34 days. I have never been in such a rainstorm.- He spread his hands looking up at the sky. Water dripped down his face and his slightly parted lips. I sight to the sight of that. He's black shirt clings to his wet flesh. I step to him. He looks down at me. Streams of water run down his nose. I smile and twirl giggling loudly. The streets are empty and only we are on it. I jump into a huge puddle splashing rain on his trousers. I turn to him. His lips are stretched from ear to. A full smile emerges behind his blank expression. His teeth are white and strait, his smile beautiful. I smile again to him running towards him. I jump on him. His skin is wet and hot and his hair is pulled back to the side of his forehead. He smiled again twirling with me in his arms. My feet lifted from the ground.  
-This is amazing. - He lowers me back to the pavement. In his voice is excitement and happiness.  
-Come on, let's get home. We need to dry out too you know. - I smile and walk past him. He catches up with me swiftly. Although I'm very happy for him I still fear the worst. What if it start to flash and the sound of the rain is pierced by thunder and lightning. We run, our feet kick and scramble the water. I jump into deep puddles here and there and we quickly get to the front door.

We barge in on my parents taking of their jackets. Both of them stare at the two of us, two silly teenagers out of breath. I lean on the wall with my hand taking of one of my shoes.  
-Evening mother, father. - I say out of breath whipping water that's dripping from my hair.  
- Hello Ms Amanda, Mr. Sarek. - She nods. Water dripped down her lips and I can't stop me from staring at her. Her wet clothes stick to her skin. Her hair pulled back from her face. My mother smiles to me and looks to my father who sceptically turns to her.  
-You kids get dry, dinner is ready. - My mother announced walking to the kitchen. My father closely following her.  
-I guess I'll get dry then. - She looks at me smiling.  
-So am I. - I head for the stairs. She heads at the same time and we bump into each other on the begging of the stairs. She smiles and I let her pass. The rain hits the side of my window. I change and whip my hair with a towel. I open the door at the same time she does. She is wearing a short skirt with riffles.  
-Ready for dinner? - She throws the towel on her bed.  
-Yes, I must say that this running has really tired me.- I close the door and follow her downstairs to the dining room were my parents await for me.  
-What's wrong son; you got caught by the rain? - My mother teases me while I sit opposite of her.  
-It seems so mother. - I place my hands on the table. Eden sits beside me.  
-The rain she is wild. - She giggles tying her hair into a bun.  
-It doesn't rain often but when it rains it really is something. - My mother looks at Sarek.  
-So it seems. - He nods. Dinner was served and my mother and Eden began a conversation about the market and the square. The dinner past silently, and pleasantly. Only the sounds of the rain hitting the window pierced the silence. I stared at Eden as she chewed on a piece of salad. She turned and smiled frowning her nose. I glance up to my father who stared at his plate. The silence was pierced by the muffled sound of thunder in the distance. Eden shifted in her seat. I look up at her. She still eats her salad but the closer the thunder get she gets more nervous. Suddenly a loud thunder hits the ground and cracks and scrams. She grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I look at her. Fear that she transfers to me creeps down my spine making the hairs on my back stand. She's pale and her eyes are watery.  
-I'm done mother, are you done Eden? - I quickly decide to get the two of us alone. She follows my intentions and nods in understanding. She lets go of my hand and runs upstairs me closely following her.


	7. Unpleasantly pleasant

_**I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you lot are enjoying reading it. I hope that you don't mind my one day writers block that sometimes happen. I try to write more if I don't post a chapter every day. Anyway... Love you all. Enjoy this funny one. :***_

As she barges into my room tears begin falling down her checks. She throws herself on the floor of my room curling up into but a small ball.  
-Eden...- I kneel down beside her. She raises her head slightly and covers her face with her hands. Another loud thunder noise creeks through the air. She whines and curls into a ball again covering her ears.  
-Eden. - I whisper kneeling as close to her as I can. - There is nothing to be scared of. Thunder is but a natural occurrence.  
-I know. - She cries out.  
-Then what are you scared of?-  
-That sound, that god awful sound that rips through the air.- she whispers letting out streams of tears fall down her face and onto my carpet.  
_What should I do? Shall I call mother? No, she wouldn't want that._ I kneel closer to her placing my hand on her small shoulder.  
-Don't cry over such an insignificant thing. Thunder comes and goes. Being scared of it is not logical.-  
-Fear isn't logical Spock. Everyone can feel fear. It's what drives us to protect does who we love or fight for our lives.- she sits in front of me turning her back to me.  
-Talk to me. - I lean over her shoulder. She winces and turns away.  
-Do you not wish for me to see your face?-  
-Not like this. - She looks down in my carpet.  
-Eden...- I stand up and sit in front of her. - There is no difference to your face if you are sad. - I gently palm her check. She leans into my hand. Her half dried hair falls over her face.  
-Look at me.- I raise her head moving her hair from her red, tear wet face.- There is nothing to fear.  
-I can't help it.-  
-No harm will come to you Eden. - I take her hand and connect a mind melt with her. - Not while I'm around. - I say to her. I can feel her fear. It is strong, unbearable to a human. - Don't be afraid. - I whisper again to her looking her in the eyes. I pull her into a hug, she rests her head on my shoulder the same way she did last night but this time I feel my stomach turn, my heartbeat rise by 2 %.  
-I feel strangely calm when you're around Spock.-  
-And I feel strangely emotional around you Eden. I can't control my emotions. - She raises her head looking up at me. Her eyes are still watery but a small smile is upon her lips.  
-Don't all Vulcan's have someone like that? - She asks that little curious look on her face.  
-It is rear. - I slowly drift from her mind. - Are you calm now?-  
-Yes. - She closes her eyes.  
-Come. - I gently pick her up from the floor. - I would like you to meet someone.-  
-Really? Who? - She still holds tightly onto my hand.  
-My brother.-  
-Sybock? I'm going to meet him. Sweet!-  
-How is that sweet, aren't only things that contain sugar sweet? - I wonder.  
-Silly. That's just a figure of speech.-  
-I understand only partially.-  
-Let me explain,- She follows me up the stairs to the library.- You can say that something is sweet when it really is, for instance cake.-  
-I have never had cake.- I interrupt her.  
-You can also sa... Wait, you never had cake. Poor thing. I'll make you cake tomorrow maybe, or some other day, okay?-  
-That won't be so wise of you. - I sit her at the desk in front of the communicator.  
-Why so? - She looks at me while I bring a chair.  
-Vulcan's have to avoid saccharine.-  
-Is it dangerous for you? - She tilts her head.  
-No, it just renders us incapable of controlling emotions. - I sit next to her.  
-How about a little, not a lot. Just a peace, a bite?-  
-I shall have to ask my mother and father. - I turn on the communicator searching for the number of my brother.  
-I'll ask them. - She smiles and winks at me. _What a strange Terran custom._  
-You were telling me the many different ways of using the word sweet. - I interrupt her enthusiasm.  
-Yes, thank you. You can also say someone's sweet like kind or nice and you can say something is so good that it's sweet. You get it?-  
-Fascinating. - I turn to her and establish the connection. At the last second before Sybock answered she turns to me.  
-Is my face red?-  
-No, it is of your usual colour. - I turn and look into her deep, green eyes.  
-Greetings brother. - He pauses. - Well, well. This must be the ecstatically perfect Eden. You were right brother she is beautiful.-  
-Sybock! - I snap my head to him.  
- Those were your words brother.-  
- Were they? - She looks up at me. - Esthetically perfect?-  
-Yes. You cannot deny it. - I look at my brother. She stares at me for a moment and then kisses my check. A strange feeling rises in my stomach like someone is flipping it over and the place where she kissed me burns like it is carved into the side of my face. I can feel my ears turning green as well as my checks.  
-O my god, that's so cute. - A bright, high voice rings through the air and appears behind Sybok's shoulder.  
-Mon, this is Spock and his "friend" Eden. - He teases.  
-Even do I am Vulcan, brother and don't use Terran humour I understand what you are implying. She really is my friend. - I turn and look at her twitching my lips the slightest.

I smile back at him and turn to Sybock.  
-Tell me, how is it that you have embraced emotions?-  
- I thought that a part of me was missing and then I realized what was missing, pretty simple.-  
-That's nice.- I shift in my set closer to Spock. The thunder storm wasn't over and I tried to think about everything but it. From time to time I would squeeze his hand under the desk and he would calm me down. The rest of the evening we spent talking to Mon and Sybock about the academy and earth.  
-We have to go brother I will be hearing from you, right?-  
-Of course. – He nods.  
-Bye Sybock. Nice meeting you. - I smile.  
-Have a nice evening brother. - Spock bids him well. I yawn and lean on Spock's shoulder. He turns his head to me.  
-What a lovely site. - Sybock teases him again. I close my eyes.  
-What do you mean brother? - He turns to him.  
-You two would be such a beautiful couple. - He speaks in Vulcan.  
-Speaking in Vulcan won't help you, I speak all three dialects. - I yawn again and bury my nose into his shoulder.  
-Ah well. No worries. It's true that you would be a very nice couple.-  
-That's enough Sybock. - Spock blushes. I giggle into his shoulder.  
-It is a personal mater, and not your business with who I am associating with. - He snaps back at him.  
-Calm down, I'm just teasing you. - He rests his arms on the table.  
-You know I do not appreciate it Sybock.-  
-Yeah, don't teas Spock. - I laugh and bury my face this time just beneath his jaw line breading in his sweet sent.  
-You are blowing hot air at my neck and it is very unpleasant. - He stands still blushing all around his face.  
-Evening brother. - Sybock waves and ends the call.  
-Sorry. I'm surprised you even let me touch you by accident let alone let me lean on you and hold my hand.-  
- Although Vulcan's do not like physical touch between anyone I find your touch to be more of a relaxing matter. Your mind is pure and your every emotion fascinating. - He turns to me.  
-Fascinating, really? And what kind of emotions do you feel Mr. Spock. - I gloat imitating what appears to be an older man. He raises his eyebrows, his lips twitching to a smile.  
-Why don't you just let it out? - I sigh.  
-Let out what. - He looks around the room like he's searching for some kind of an animal that would bother us.  
-That smile. It must be really aesthetically pleasing. - I imitate him.  
-Very mature.- He crosses his arms on his chest.- Aren't you at least a bit tired from our endeavours?-  
-Not really.- I smile and lift and cross my legs on the chair.  
-It appears so. Do you have an activity in mind that would occupy our time? - He leans into the chair.  
- What about a movie? -  
- I could arrange for us to watch a movie of some sort. What do you prefer? - He seems genuinely interested.  
-Mah, don't really have anything in particular. You chose.-  
-As you wish. - He stands and walks down to his room. Half way down he stops and calls for me.- Are you coming?-  
-Oh, we're going to watch it in your room.-  
-Wouldn't you like the film even more if you were at a comfortable spot on a bed?- he peeks at the top of the stairs.  
-Did I hear you right? - I run down the stairs catching him bending over and looking through a drawer.  
-Hear what? - He raises his head just to look at me and then continues his search.  
-You mention a bed. I don't follow.-  
-You can sit or lie on my bed. Whichever position suits you better. - He pulls out a USB drive.  
-I can actually lie on your bed?- I feel like my jaw hit the ground.- Isn't that the most private of privates a Vulcan can have?-  
-Now I do not follow you.- He states looking at me confused.  
- Well...- I panic.  
-I have a feeling you are not telling me something. - He raises and eyebrow.  
-I'm probably not making any sense to you but when a guy just asks a girl to lie on his bed something will happen...- I squint at him.  
-Yes, something will happen. The two of us are going to participate in a watching of a media that in this case is of comedic roots.-  
-You are absolutely clueless aren't you?- I grown and sit on the edge of his bed. – I meant, you know...- I blush.  
-You know? - He looks at me sceptically, the same look Sarek gave to Amanda.  
-You know. - I state trying to signal my meaning.  
-You mean sexually. - He fires it out like its being fired from a canon.  
-Yes!-  
-No, no. To join in such a bond trust must be secured and the time must be for both partners to want that. I do not mean to be rude but I think you are not ready for a thing like that. - He fiddles around the computer. _How the hell can he be so calm about this?! Maybe I'm overreacting.  
-_I do not want to force into any kind of an act that you do not want. - He goes on about it for what seems a lifetime. I turn into a paprika avoiding every look he sends my way. _Is he babbling because he's nervous, I wonder?_  
-But your obviously feeling very unpleasant talking about things as such, especially with a male figure close to your. - He turns to me and cuts of. My face was read with shame and my palms began to sweat.  
-I see I have made you feel most unpleasant. I apologize. I do not think of it as a subject that is unpleasant for I have not experienced it myself and do not have the knowledge to answer any of the questions that may come my way so I sometimes wonder of into that subject.-  
-Did you just non casually tell me you're a virgin.- I blink. He rethinks every word he said replaying it back in his mind. - It appears I have. - His checks turn into a dark shade of green. –This is most unpleasant. - He turns his back to me.  
-Well, I'm a virgin to you know. - I crack a smile.  
-May I sit next to you? - He steps forward.  
-Sure. - I whip my palms on my legs.  
-I apologize for all the things I said in the last couple of minutes. I don't know what came over me. – He bluntly stairs at the wall. - And I fully understand if you wish to leave my room.-  
-Don't be silly. You just needed a talk that's all. I bet you never discuss subjects such as that with anyone. Besides I started it. Kind of. - I shrug. - I don't want to leave. I like talking to you. You give me a new perspective on everything, that's why I like you. - _Oh my god, did I just say that last bit! I'm really a nervous break._  
-No one has ever said anything like that to me. - He turns to me, his face isn't blushing anymore. It's honest and, well, happy.  
-Truth to be told I'm glad I'm the first.-  
-So am I. - he smiles right at me. _It's so beautiful, and bright. _I unintentionally sigh and that sight and laugh at myself like a full. His eyes trail over my lips. One moment he looks at my eyes and another at my lips. The butterflies in my stomach grow wild and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my ribcage.  
-I know this sounds like I'm very much in your space but your heart beat is up by 4%. - He almost whispers leaning forward.  
-What? - I lean back in panic. - How do you know that?-  
-If I'm very close to you like I am now I can hear it.- I unintentionally cover my chest with my arm placing it on my heart.  
-Really? - I'm shocked.  
-Yes... No worries, your heart rhythm is well in order. - His face is blank again but his eyebrows are raised.  
-Oh. - I sigh. - Thank you for that assurance. - I smile.  
-You are most welcomed. - He says softly. I stare at his deep, chocolate eyes. They are hypnotizing, like no others I have ever seen. Whit our even realizing I lean closer and closer to him and he to me.  
-Kids, you in there? - The bright voice of Spock's mother interrupts the moment. He quickly backs away and opens the door.  
-Affirmative mother. We were about to watch a movie. - He tries to hide his blushed ears.  
-I see.- She smiles wickedly.- Well, don't stay up to late.- She winks to me and walks away.  
-That was...-  
-Weird. - He cut's in.  
-Yeah, weird. - I turn again to him and smile looking deeply in his eyes.


	8. Warm milk

I walk to the computer. In the corner of my eye I see her spreading on my bed lining on my pillow.  
-This is a really comfy bed. - She traced over it with her hand.  
-I don't really notice things like that. - I turn to the computer and start the movie. Turning again I walk to the chair but she stoops me.  
-Come on Spock, there's enough room for the both of us. - She taps on the bed beside her.  
-You wish for me to sit next to you? -_ I don't think I'd be able to control myself. What if something happens? What if my father barges in like he usually does?_ _No, I can do this!  
_-Or you can spread on it or whatever...- she smiles. I raise an eyebrow.  
-Fascinating. - I say more to myself then to her.  
-What do you mean? - I sit next to her.  
-Don't take this as an offence but aren't Terran females your age very, how would you say this, picky about who sits or spreads next to them?-  
-Well, when you put it like that, some are. I'm not... Well, it's not that I'm going to let just anyone lie on the same bed as me but you're you. - She turns to me. I sit next to her leaning on the wall.  
-I'm me? I do not understand.-  
-Your are really clueless aren't you...- She sigh.- I meant that you are a person I trust, you know, you are you.- The introduction of the film started.  
-I must point out that. - She puts a finger on my lips rendering me incapable of speaking. It's not that the fact that her finger is stopping me from speaking, I could just as easily move away from her finger and continue it's her that's rendering me incapable not only of speaking, most of my daily activities go disturbed by her. _What a sweet disturbance._ It's interesting that in such little time I spend with her I already started to understand Terran humour and their practical way of speaking. She is unpredictable and amazes me so. Her finger is warm and soft. It smells of soup that mother both just a couple of days ago. She turns and continues watching the film and leaves me to my taughts that are mostly filled with her. Some time past and the movie stretched to small hours of the night. Not because it is long it is because she went to the bathroom several times and every time she came back we started a discussion on several topics that had something with the I quote strange bugs that aren't really bugs that she saw on her way to the bathroom. She giggled and laughed at most of the parts of the movie. Other parts she commented how she does not understand why we are watching a comedy in which I find nothing funny. I sigh. _It is not that I do not find the humour funny; it's that I do not understand it. If only she knew._ She yawns.  
-You are tired?-  
-Just a bit. I want to watch this to the end you know?-  
I pause the movie. - We can always continue watching it tomorrow.-  
-Hey! Come on; let's watch it to the end. It's getting good. - She shakes my shoulder.  
-Very well. - I play the movie and look at her. She has such a bright face. Today she didn't put on any makeup and her hair is slightly curled.  
-I'm sorry I'm cutting in while you are watching but I have a need to tell you something. - I spill out not even realizing. Her beauty came over me.  
-Yeah? - She glances up at me and continues watching the movie.  
-I just wanted to say that you are far most beautiful when you are a 100% natural. - I slip out the sentence that I was sure I was just thinking. She turns slowly to me, a bit shocked by my sudden confection. She smiles and blushes.  
-Thank you. - She kisses my check again and leans on my shoulder continuing to watch the movie. I blush and stare at the computer. I'm not even paying attention to anything else. _She kissed me, again. This time even closer to my lips._ I look down on her. She pulls closer to me and her hand touches mine. I smile ever so lightly so she doesn't notice. She has no idea how she makes my stomach turn and how I begin to fiddle with words. After a while my eyelids grow heavy. I do not wish to say to her anything._ I shall stay awake._ No use. My eyes grow tired and soon start to close on them self. My breathing is slow and relaxed. At one point I lose myself. It's like I fell into a black hole.

******************** ******************* ********************  
The movie was funny and the warmth he transferred to me was so delighting that I couldn't stay away. He was like children's warm milk before bed time. His soft, relaxing, deep voice lulled me to a state of half sleep. My eyes are tired. _I don't want to leave. I want to stay close to him. I bet he isn't tired at all. This is not fair. Why am I sleepy now? God damn it, of all times my brain chose this one._ I flutter and completely ignore the movie. I sigh. I can feel his slow breathing. My hand touches his. _If only I could just takes his hand and hold it. _He gives me a sense of safety. I couldn't fight my tired brain and I lulled to sleep listening to his slow breathing.

************************************************** **********  
I open my eyes to the sound of the alarm clock. Sarek is already awake and probably downstairs. I dress and in a quickened pass descend down the stairs.  
-I have made you coffee. - He hands me the mug.  
-Thank you. Is Spock awake?-  
-I think not. That girl makes him stay late. - He grunts.  
-Sarek, don't be like that. She's nice. - He turns his back to me.  
-I shall have to leave at once. I have been called earlier to work. - He turns and heads for the door.  
-Alright. Good bye. - The door closes behind him. I sit at the counter and sip my coffee. _Better check on them both_. I head for the stairs. When I get to the top floor I quietly open Eden's room. The bed is empty and her pyjama is on the pillow. _She even did her bed. _I smile. _Maybe she's in the bathroom._ I head to check on Spock. I silently open the door. I smile. _What and adorable sight._ The two of them wrapped under the covers. Eden's head on Spock's shoulder. His hands tightly wrapped around her waist. _Sarek mustn't find out about this._ I giggle and close the door behind me. The door rings and I run down the flights of stairs. I open the door in a rush. A tall man of a familiar face.  
-Sybock! - I hug him.  
-Amanda. - He smiles. Such a beautiful smile. He resembles his father quite a bit in his younger days.  
Why didn't you call? We could have came and pick you up. - I step back and notice a small, slim girl with long pink hair standing behind him.  
-Amanda this is Mon. - she smiles and shakes my hand.  
-Nice to meet you, come in, come in. - I gesture with my hand.  
-Oh no, no. First we have to take care of some business and we'll be home for lunch.-  
-Excellent, I'll tell Spock that he picks up some stuff from the market. - I nod. Sybock turns to leave.  
-Wait, wait. I have to show you something. - I grab his shoulder.  
-What is it? - I pull him into the house. - Wait here sweetie. - I show Mon in leaving her in the hall. We both climb up the stairs to Spock room. I slowly open the door letting Sybock peek in.  
-The little devil... - He whispers looking at me.  
-I just found them like this minutes ago. I don't think anything happened. They were watching a movie. You know, this young lady has really been the making of your brother. - I close the door. - Of course your father does not approve.  
-As usual. - He nods descending downstairs. - We really need to get going now. - He stands behind Mon. He opens the door.  
-Nice meeting you Mrs Grayson. - Mon waves and they leave.  
I close the door and go to the kitchen to right a message to Spock about the market before I go to work.

******************** ******************* ********************  
The sun shined through my window when I came to. My eyes were still closed and I was half asleep. The night before felt like a dream. I slowly opened my eyes upon realizing a familiar scent was near me and something tightly wrapped its arms around me. Eden's curly hair sticks under the covers. I pull the covers finding her sleeping on my chest. A kind of warm feeling spread through every part of my body. She was so beautiful even asleep. I slowly pull her hands from me and slip out of bed. She curls into a small ball. I cover her and take new clothes from my wardrobe and change in the bathroom. I run downstairs. My parents already went for work and there was a message for me on the counter.

_Spock, please go to the market and buy the following:_

A long list of human and Vulcan groceries and spices that could only be found on the market. I squint. _Is Sybock coming or is this list of items for Eden? Sybock would probably call if he was to catch a shuttle for Vulcan so the list is for Eden._ I climb upstairs and quietly enter my room. I take a small piece of paper I kept in my drawer and write a message.

_I have gone to the market for my mother wished for me to buy items that will be needed. I shall return in 2 hours. If you need anything you can call me on this number.  
_  
I write the number and leave the paper on a visible place on my nightstand. Before I leave my room and the house I turn to look at her one more time. She's calm and I am under the impression that she's sleeping and smiling.

I open my eyes and find myself in Spock room. I panic and jump out of bed. I am fully clothed and Spock is not there. _What was I thinking! He probably slept somewhere else because of me! I'm so stupid!_ In a state of panic and rage I accidently hit the nightstand with my leg.  
-Damn you! - I exclaim. A small piece of paper falls of the night stand beneath my feet. I pick it up and notice writing on the other side. I flip it and find that it is a note from Spock. His writing was neat and small and he wrote in a perfectly straight line. I smile. Maybe he's not mad at me at all. I shrug and place the paper beside the bed on the already mentioned nightstand_. Two hours is a long time._ I sigh. _Maybe he left an hour ago. If he's so smart why didn't he write the time he left?! _I practically stomp downstairs and sit at the kitchen counter. The clock showed that it was 9 o'clock. I dig through the fridge. _Why not have a nice omelette? _I yawn and take out two eggs. It took me a couple of minutes to find the frying pen but I managed to make the omelette in time to watch a documentary on my PADD. It was in Klingon which gave me an opportunity to study the language more. Half an hour past and the documentary were over. I decided to explore the house and the garden. It took me 15 minutes to go through the entire house. Spock was still at the market and I was really bored without him. I was too scared to go alone in the town because it was really big. I dressed and looked myself in the mirror. I growl at the sight of my curly hair. _It's so tangled! _But then I remember what he said last night. Those words replayed hundreds of times in my head exactly as he said them with his soft, deep voice that almost purrs in some situations. _I'm bored..._ I wince like a small child to myself. I hear the opening of the door. I run downstairs. I turn to the kitchen and see Spock with bags of groceries that he placed on the counter.  
-Spock! - I smile as he turns to me.  
-Good morning. I told you last night that you should go to bed. - His expression is as happy as he lets himself be.  
-Were did you sleep? - I sit on the counter.  
-Don't be mad at me but I feel asleep about the same time as you did otherwise I would have either moved to another room or carried you to your own bed to avoid disturbance of your privacy.- he unpacks the bags and begins to put some of the groceries in the fridge.  
-Oh no. I have told you on several occasions that you are not disturbing my privacy. - I giggle.  
-That is correct but not once have I been so close to you.- I have a feeling it slipped him because he suddenly stopped talking and avoided eye contact. After a few minutes he turns to me and from his back pocket he pulls out a brown, elongated box. About the size of a larger phone. I blankly stare at it.  
-Open it. - He almost chuckles to my facial expression. I don't know should I be surprised by his almost chuckle or the fact that he bought me something. I slowly but surely open the box. Under it is that same necklace I was so eagerly looking at yesterday.  
-Oh my god Spock! - I cover my mouth with my hand. - You bought this for me?!- I had a feeling I could cry. I know I have always laughed to does dramatical ladies on the telly who cried on every little thing but this really meant something for me.  
-Would you like for me to help you put it on?-he raised his hands.  
-Yes! - I collected every last bit of strength to prevent myself from crying. I turned and he gently picked my hair with one hand and clasped the necklace with his other. _It was so beautiful. He was so beautiful. I could kiss him right now!_ I taught to myself. I turn to him to look at him.  
- It really is beautiful. - His lips twitched. My eyes were watery and I felt like crying then and there.  
-Thank you, really, you have no idea how much this means to me. - I throw myself around his neck.  
-You are most welcomed Eden. - He smiled. I step back and look up to him. He tilts his head and bends down a bit. I take that to my advantage and kiss him in the corner of his lips and run upstairs.  
-I have to show it to my mom!-


	9. Authors note 2

Dear readers I will not post any chapters today. I am sorry. Having a bit of a writers block. But I hope a new chapter will be up soon. I will like to thank everyone who is reading my fanfiction. I love you all. Kisses :3  
Live long and prosper


	10. Peach trouble

First of all I am soo, soo sorry that I didn't write a chapter and I would like to thank all of you for following and faving my fanfiction. It means so much too me! I love you all so much! I have such a writers block that I really strugled to write this chapter but I love you and I want for you to have a daily dose of fanfictions. I love you all again and please tell me what do you think about the chapters I write. Kisses!

I turn and lean on the counter. I sigh and place my hand on the corner of my lip were she kissed me. I feel my stomach turn and a warm feeling spreads through my body. My face and ears turn a dark green colour. I climb slowly upstairs and lean on the door of her room looking at her. She is so sweet; her curly hair falls down her back and face. She is so happy all the time. I think she doesn't notice me and she takes a picture of the necklace and sends it to her mother. I sigh ever so slightly.  
-I'm really glad you like it.-  
-Oh Spock! I didn't see you there. - She turned and clutched her small hand on her chest.  
-I apologize. May I?-  
-Sure, sure. - She smiles letting me in her room.  
-I see you unpacked all of your suitcases.-  
-Yeah...- she looks around the room. I sit on the opposite corner of her bed.  
-So, what are we going to do? - She lies on the bed; her legs hang from the side of the bed. I turn my head to find her head next to my leg. She flips her hair and it hangs from the side of the bed.  
-I do not know. I don't have company often, I do not know any activities that would be done in pairs.-  
-What do you mean? - She tilts her head looking up at me.  
-I never had Vulcan's or humans of my age visit me. - I explain.  
-Really, that's sad. I'm sorry.-  
-Why are you sorry?-  
-You didn't have anyone to talk to...-  
-I notice you are using the past tense does that mean I have someone to talk to?- I raise my eyebrows and turn again to her leaning on my hands.  
-Of course you do. - She raises her hand and places it on my shoulder.  
-Thank you for that. - My lips twitch into a smile. Her every touch makes my blood boil. I want her in my arms; I want to show her emotions that I have never showed anyone. Even do I know it's not right it is? This fact troubles me so. Even do I know it is not logical she is everything I want, I need.  
-Hey, did you buy any fruit? -  
-Indeed I have. - I stood up.  
-Where are you going? - Her head hangs upside down from the bed.  
-I am going to get you one of the fruit I both. - I leave and come back with a peach and a napkin.  
-Thank you! - She smiles and sits up. I sit next to her letting her take the fruit.  
-I suppose you're not going to eat any...- she puts the peach near her lips.  
-Correct. - I nod. She sighs and sinks her teeth in the peach. The juice pours down her mouth and hand. She sucks on it and licks her lips. My blood rushes through my body. I turn and look elsewhere. I can hear her sucking on the peach. Her tongue slides in the space between the bite holes in the peach. I bite my lip. I have a sudden urge to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. I quickly calm myself. But then she does something that I thought could drive me to do the unthinkable. As she bites the fruit she looks strait at me, her eyes on mine and then she licks her top lip slowly. My breath quickens and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel my face blush and I panic and stand up. She looks at me raising her eyebrows.  
-I have just remembered something. - I panic and head for the door.  
-Wait for me. - She puts the last bit of peach in her mouth and throws away the seed. I feel relief that she has eaten the peach. I climb up to the library.  
-So, what do you need to do? - She licks her fingers.  
-You will see. - I lower the stairs that star at the top of the sealing.  
-Another floor? - She looks up.  
-It's the roof and a small terrace were I will show you what I need to do.- Although I do not like teasing I take this as a small revenge even do it is illogical for me to do so.  
-Come on, tell me. - She wines and climbs up the stairs behind me.  
-I believe there is a saying, a Terran one. - I turn and glimpse her. - Patience is a virtue.  
-Very funny. - She huffs.  
-I believe you are being sarcastic?-  
-Affirmative. -

He takes me to the highest part of the house leading me to a beautiful scene of Vulcan deserts and landscapes.  
-Wow! It's beautiful. - I gaze at it with a smile on my face.  
-Yes. - He stands behind me. - Come, I want to show you something. - He places and arm on my shoulder and turns me. Just a few meters from where I was standing was a cage. A huge cage with to my surprise chucking odd looking birds.  
-What are does? - I step closer. He explains.  
-So, you feed them and take care of them?-  
-Yes. In the morning I set them free and in the evening they sleep in the cage.-  
-But today you had to go to the market and you couldn't, right?-  
-Yes.- He opened the cage and took out one bird.  
-It's so fragile. - I stepped closer.  
-Yes, but its beautiful.-  
-Do you name them?-  
-Some of them. But I really wanted to show you one in particular. This is a pure coincidence but,- he took one of the birds in his hand clasping her softly.- her name is Eden.-  
-Really?-  
-Yes.-  
-That's sweet.- I smiled.- Can I hold her?-  
-Of course.- he handed me the bird.- Isn't she a pigeon.  
-Affirmative. She is actually the only one that acclimatized to Vulcan.-  
-Fascinating. - I whispered and slowly clasped the bird in my hands. His hands brushed with mine- I sigh. _Why can't he just kiss me, here, right now!_ I smile and look at the pigeon.  
-Can we let them fly?-  
-Sure. - He nods and opens the cage. All the birds fly out the cage. The air flies through my hair. I close my eyes and suddenly feel his warmth near me. Opening my eyes I find him millimetres away. _He's right there, why can't I just reach for him?_


	11. Plomeek Soup

_**I can't even start apologizing. I had such a writers block! Argh. But I'm paying up with this chapter. I love you all, stay awesome. Please send me reviews1 Thank you :3 Live long and prosper**_

As we were standing there on the top of his house, his body so close to mine I can feel his musky scent puling it's self into my nostrils. I feel lightheaded but assume it's because of him. My breathing is shallow and green spots appear in front of my eyes. The ground under my feet spins and I fall forward grabbing the first thing I could. His strong, hot arms wrap themselves around my small, thin waist almost pulling me of the ground.

-Eden? - I can hear almost terror in his voice. A whole other side to him has ben revelled just because I felt lightheaded.  
-I'm fine, just a bit lightheaded. It's really hot out here. - I pull myself up and he instantly lets me go when I say the word hot. Instead, just to be sure, his hands hover above my shoulders.  
-Come inside. - He helps me climb down the stairs looking at me every so often with his obviously frightened eyes.  
-I'm fine Spock, really…- My voice is soft and I feel weak. _What would he think if I told him that a little sun can harm me? _  
-Come to the living room, it's the coldest room in the house. - He leads me down another set of stairs. We enter the vast living room that was decorated in all sorts of paintings of Earth and Vulcan. He stands in front of me bending forward checking for any sign of illness that could creep to my pail face. I look at his beautiful, chocolate eyes. Everything suddenly spins and grows dark. I panic and swing forward. In this stage I couldn't see anything but I could feel his arm wrapping around me rapidly and picking me up from the floor.  
-Spock? - I mumble.  
-Eden, don't talk unless I ask you something. - He said quietly. In a hurry he placed me on the sofa. I reach for him in a daze not really knowing where I am. Everything is blurry and dark and at this point I can't really tell what's what.  
-Spock! - I panick again.  
-Eden, I'm here. - He suddenly appears again bending over me. He takes my hand. For some reason his fingers are colder and a slightly wet. He lets go of my hand when he sees that I'm slowly slipping from reality. I'm confused and don't know where he is. Everything is spinning. Suddenly I can feel a sort of breeze on my chest and a ripping sound. I murmur his name again. Drops of cold water drip on my neck and chest._What is this, what's happening?!_ The droplets continuing running up my neck and dripping on my slightly parted lips and checks. I sigh slowly as the cold water cools my skin.  
-Eden, can you hear me? - He places his wet hand on my check.  
_-_Spock? - I whisper. He lifts me up to a sitting position splashing more water at me. My sight clears slowly and now I can see his silhouette. He's hand is on my bear back which still confused me.  
-Drink. - He holds a glass in his hand. I try to reach for it but my hand shakes and the glass constantly moves. He lowers the glass and closes the gap between the glass and my mouth. The water slowly pours in my mouth dripping from its corners down my neck.  
-Slowly…- he whispers whipping water that drips from my chin. -Are you alright? - He lowers the glass and passes his hand through my hair.  
- I fill so weak. - I look at my shaky hands.  
-You dehydrated Eden. You have to be more careful. - He kneels next to me. I nod to him trying my best not to look at his lips that attract me so. I realize he's blushing, that deep green colour that makes me giggle because I know he's very embarrassed.  
-Why are you blushing? - My voice is weak. He glances down at my chest and then up at me blushing even more. I look down and realize that my shirt has mysteriously disappeared. I am only in my braw and shorts. I blink and look at him.  
-I'm sorry. - His face expression actually matches the words that are coming from his mouth.  
-W-w-hat? - I stutter blushing violently.  
-I had to lower your body temperature and the shirt you were wearing wasn't opened enough that water could roll down. - He stops and swallows loudly. - your chest and between your.- he swallows again blushing immensely not even look at me.- breasts.- he almost stutter the word.- closer to your heart.-  
I stare at him confused, dazed and actually a bit turned on by the fact that he ripped my shirt off with such ease and that he's talking about my chest and breasts.  
-That's okay. I understand. - I nod and squeeze my legs tighter together. _Well this is awkward._  
-Wait here, don't move. - He stood up and walked out of the living room. _He actually ripped my shirt off! RIPPED IT SINGLE HANDEDLY IN TWO! O my god, so this is what you feel like when you're turned on by someone. I mean he turned me on before but this is something else entirely. _I sqeel inside my head. After a minute or so he came back with a beautiful short, red, silk dress. He handed it to me.  
-Were did you get it?- I run my thumb over the silk.  
-My mother bought it for you.- he replied simply.  
-It's beautiful.-  
- I agree.- His lips twich upwards.-Can you manadge?- He stands in front of me.  
-I still feel dizzy.- I shrug. He took the silky dress from my hand and swang it across his shoulder. With one hand he kept holding me and with the other he slowly unbuttoned my shorts making my knees weaker then they are. He hooked the shorts with his index finger and slid them down my legs. _So, this is how it would feel like being undressed by him._ The shorts fall onto the floor and he pulls the dress over my head. His hands slide along the side of my torso and legs.  
Can you walk towards the kitchen?- he tugs on the hem of the dress. I take a step forward but fall onto the sofa.  
-I shall carry you.- he's arm slips underneath my legs and across my back lifting me with ease.  
-How do you lift me with such ease, I don't understand. I am pretty skinny but lifting me without even making a sound or breaking a sweat is just so weird.- I wrap my arms around his neck and place my face in the crock of his neck. His skin is hot but I don't mind.  
-Vulcan's are three times stronger then humans.- I can feel him swallow nervously. He places me on the chair at the counter.  
-What are we going to do here?-  
-I am going to prepare cold plomeek soup for you.- he leans on the counter.  
-I have never eaten plomeek soup before.- I srug.  
-Many say it is blunt in taste but I prepar a spicy plomeek soup. Very similar to the recipe my mother taught me when I was a boy.- he turns and searches for a bowl. I couldn't help myself looking at his beautiful sculpted body. He moves around the kitchen with such ease cutting something that could be called vegetables and poring water at pots. He whilleds the knife like a professional chef and on top of that talks to me about Vulcan culture and meals that are mostly soups but there are some sweets that are maid on special occasions. The soupe was done quickly and he put it away so it can cool. He walked towards me sitting next to me at the counter.  
-You really know your stuff!- I smile sipping water that he maid sure that I drink slowly but constantly.  
-Know my stuff?- he raises an eyebrow.  
-You know your way around the kitchen.- I explain.  
-Yes, you go through that hall and go left.- he starts explaining pointing at the door to the hallway.  
-No, no Spock. You are very skilled in cooking and know your kitchen far to well.- I giggle and look at my empty glass.  
-Shall I brink you another one?- he notices the attention I am giving to the empty glass.  
-No thank you. I just had a moment. Guess I was thinking about something else.- I laugh and shrug of the awkwardness he causes when I am around him.  
-I understand. Do you need anything?-  
-No...- _Except you of course!  
-_Very well.- He looks at the fridge were he put the soup.- Are you still experiencing tremors in your hands?-  
-A bit.- I lift them up and see how they shake like branches on a slight brezze.  
-It will pass. In the mean time. - He pulled me up again, lifting me from my seat and carrying me to my room. - You have to rest. I will bring the soup to your room once it is cooled.-  
-Alright. - I smile. He passed two flights of stairs and opened the door of my room. He gently placed me in my bed pulling up a pillow for me to lean on.  
-You should contact your friends? Tell them how you accommodated yourself to Vulcan. - He stared at the necklace he both me. I went silent. My neck dried and my eyes felt like crying.  
-I don't have anyone to call Spock. - I whisper quietly looking down at the necklace. I take it in my hands and twirl it around my finger.  
-Such a beautiful, smart girl without anyone to talk to her. I do not believe your statement is quite correct. There must be someone you can call.- His eyebrows lower and arch.  
-I don't have friends Spock...- He sat next to me.  
-That is again a very incorrect statement.-  
-How so?- I look at him through the hair that covered my eye.  
-I am your friend Eden. I shall always be your friend.- his eyes are warm and they sparkle with honesty.  
-You are?- I raise my head.  
-Of course. - He stands up again and walks to the door. - I will bring your soup.  
-Thanks. - I smile and watch him until he disappears behind the door down the hallway we came through.

************************************************** ***  
As I climb up the stairs with a bowl of cold plomeek soup I can't help but think of her. The way she talks, the way her hair falls downs and across her pale shoulders. The way her nose wrinkles when she smiles and the way she smells of flowers and soup my mother both.  
-Eden, I have brought you some toast as well. My mother suggests that you dip it in the soup.  
-That's a great idea! - She exclaims merely.  
-I am glad you like it. Now, - I lower the bowl and the tray on the bed. - Do you wish for me to bring you anything else?-  
-No, no Spock. I'm fine. This wasn't really necessary.-  
-It was completely necessary. Do not reject what I offer to you. - I take the spoon and hand it to her. Her hands are still shaky but she manages to take the bowl and place it under her chin. I see her struggling.  
-Let me. - I take the bowl and spoon and feed her the soup. She smiles at the first sip of it.  
-It's so good!-  
-Thank you. It is my favourite. - I dip in the toast and she takes a bite of it.  
-I taught it is illogical to have a favourite anything.- she chews slowly conceling her mouth when she asks me questions.  
-Nonsense. - I shrug and continue feeding her.  
-Fascinating. - She whispers and licks her bottom lip trying to get all of the soup that dropped from the toast earlier. I slowly bring my hand closer to her face and wipe the droplet with my thumb.  
-Thank you. - She blushes. - I eat like a little pig.-  
-You do not do such a thing. - I lower the bowl so I can stop and discusse the subject with her.  
-I do! - She whines. - You should see me eat chicken wings. I eat most of my meals without a fork or anything - She laughs. Although eating without a spoon, knife and fork is highly criticised on Vulcan I find the way she eats fascinating and very cute.  
-Feed me! - She imitates a baby waving her arms at me.  
-Alright. - I smile lightly and bring another spoon full of soup closer to her mouth.


	12. Indian drum

_Isn't he the kindest boy I've met? Any woman would love to have him as a husband. _I slurp soup of the spoon in hopes he actually sees my infatuated look. Naturally, he avoided my look and stared at the half eaten toast on the tray.  
-My mother would be arriving soon. - He said calmly mopping up the last of the soup with the toast dragging it lazily over the rim of it, like he never wanted this moment to end.  
-What are you going to say to her? - I stared at his slim, pale hand.  
He blinked and reanalyzed my question.-I will report to her whatever you wish of me to report Eden. - The end of his sentence was a soft almost like a purr that echoed in the back of my head.  
-I don't really know should we say anything. I don't want her to worry. - I shift on the bed adjusting my dress that miscviously pulled itself up my leg.  
-It is best to tell her what has happened and that I have given you aid in time. There is simply not much to say other than that. You are not in any danger anymore. - He tilted his head.  
-I agree with you. There's not much to say...-  
We have spent most of the morning together in my room where he told me stories of Vulcan and the teachings of Surak. He fascinated me so, for his logic and intelligence were far more superior then anyone I knew. Even if he was my age calculating the number pi was a mere game for him and solving complicated math problems was barely a challenge. His face would sometimes twitch and his eyebrows would raise but he remains neutral for most of the time he spends explaining anything to me. Not that I minded. That was the precise thing that attracted me to him. Yes, his looks are extremely handsome and his body was very well trained but the way he talked, walked and thought was the far most attractive thing about him. There was a calm vibe deep within his core that put my nerves in place and kept my heart warm and delighted. As I was listening his story about the way Vulcan's lived before the time of Surak the doorbell rang and he surprisingly twitched and stood up.  
-Excuse me. - He nodded politely.  
-Sure. - I smile back at him.  
I could hear him walking downstairs. The doorbell rang again and I hear his voice calling out. -I am on my way. Patience!-  
There was a muffled sound of a door opening and slamming and a cheerful welcome followed by a soft girl murmur. I rose out of my bed gingerly walking towards the door as the deep somewhat familiar voice crept closer to the second floor. I peeked through the door. A tall, familiar face of Spock's big brother appeared on top of the stair followed by his friend Mon and Spock close behind them. I could see he was happy. All of his emotions lied in his eyes, those beautiful, dark brown eyes that were like a door to his soul.  
-Eden, why are you up? - He hurried towards me stretching his arm to my shoulder.  
-I'm sorry Spock. - I whisper silently.  
-It is alright. Come; meet my brother and his friend. - He stood behind me placing his arm on my shoulder.  
-It's nice to meet you. - I wave and yawn rubbing my eyes.  
-You must sleep. I will wake you for lunch. - Spock almost whispered slowly into my ear. I shivered internally as his hot breath tickled my skin.  
-But Spock! - I whine.-  
-You are going to bed and there is nothing that could change my mind. - He lowered his hand down my arm and guided me into the room and to my bed. As I climbed into bed I had no energy to protest about his decision but I wondered why did his brother stare at me in such an odd way.

I closed the door behind me stealing one last glance at her before we walked down to the living room. I seat them in the living room explaining what has happened.  
-You fancy her! You want to kiss her, and hug her and have her for your own! - Mon yelled across the table as she lowered her glass of orange juice.  
-I have no such intentions towards her. - I replied seriously sipping my tea looking at my bother.  
-Do you really think I don't know when you are lying? I am insulted, actually! - Sybock leaned on the couch next to Mon.  
-I am not lying. - I still try to appear serious and truthful but I cannot lie about a thing like that. I have never felt my heart beat so fast around anyone and I have never blushed so many times in front of anyone. Even my own mother did not see me in a state like this.  
-I know you're panicking right now but relax. It's a normal thing to like someone.-_Like someone, I don't simply like her. I am falling in love with her! _My brain repeatedly yelled those two sentences and my brain flashed back to her perfect green eyes and small, full lips. If I told my brother in what state that girl puts me in when I'm around her he'd simply laughed and shrug it off. _Easy for him. He doesn't have to put up with our father. I still do not understand how he does it. _The clock beats one time and my punctual mother opens the front door.  
-Spock, Sybock and Mon, right? Where is Eden? - She looked around the living room.  
-She is a sleep mother. She wasn't feeling well. The climate here was simply too much for her. - I turn and place down my cup on the glass table.  
-Is she alright?-  
-Yes mother. She is quit alright. I have told her that when the meals you would prepare for us are served that I would wake her up.-  
-Good. Have you gotten everything from the market my son?-  
-Yes mother. Although I had to go through grave lengths to get you those chilli peppers you wanted. -  
-Grave lengths? - She sat in the armchair next to the sofa.  
-I had to barging for them.-  
-Did you really? - Sybock's head snapped towards me.  
-If my mother wants chilly peppers she will get them. I do not see the problem brother. - I raise my eyebrow. He just laughed of my response and continued making conversation with my mother. It took her little time to get lunch ready and I was eager to wake Eden up. Even do she was upstairs I still missed her presents.  
-Go on, I can't stand to look at you this nervous and twitchy. - My mother waved at me with a spoon.  
-I do not understand what are you implying? - _I guess there's no harm at keeping this a secret.  
-_ Oh Spock you silly boy. Just go and wake her up. - She dipped the spoon in the sauce that was about to boil. I stood up and walked peacefully up the first flight of stairs like I always do. When I reached them out of site I quickened my pace and was quickly in front of her door. Opening the door I noticed her sweet scent splash at me like a wave at sea. Her head was turned to the door and she slept blissfully with her arms by her side and her long pail legs spread out. Her dress reached just below the ending of her behind. I sigh and come closer to the bed trying not to cause the floorboards to creek under my weight.  
-Eden. - I whisper passing my hand over hers. She was still asleep. - Eden, time to wake up. - I moved my hand over her check. I couldn't really help myself not to. She murmured and opened her eyes slowly. A small smile creped from her lips.  
-Hey. - She whispered.  
-Hello. - I whisper back smiling.  
-You're smiling. - She whispered again.  
-I am. - I nod to her and help her sit upwards.  
-Is your father at home? - She stretched arching her back.  
-Not yet. My mother is. Everybody's downstairs. Lunch is ready.-  
-What are we having? - She looked at me softly.  
-Something Terran. – I stand up and look at the reflection of her back in the glass of the window.  
-Terran? Fantastic. - She jumped out of bed.  
-Careful. Don't stand to quickly otherwise you might feel dizziness and fall. I wound not like that and I trust you wouldn't as well.  
-No one would like that Spock. - She rose up slowly and walked to stand behind me.  
-The view is beautiful. - She whispers behind me making my body uncontrollably shiver with delight. _I shall have to meditate on that matter. _I think to myself opening the door for her.  
The meal was a mix of bliss and teasing for my mother told stories of my childhood. I protested but nothing could change her mind. Everybody laughed and most of the meal I was in a dark green colour. Eden on the other hand often turned in a delighting light red every time me and her came in question in which I would respond with the same measure about Sybock and Mon. Eden laughed nonstop throughout lunch and even after dessert. She whipped of a tear leaning on my shoulder still shaking and laughing. Sybock winked at me and then and there I thought I would start practicing leg wrestling under the table like all siblings in movies and shows do. We helped our mother clean the dishes and we moved to the living room. My mother sat in her armchair and Sybock and Eden occupied the sofa. I offered Eden to sit in my chair but she refused and said that either we will both somehow sit in it or she won't sit it at all. Eventually I couldn't say no to her, not that I wanted and she sat half in my lap leaning on my shoulder while my hand was rested on the back of the armchair. All in the room exchanged looks except us. I just had to come with terms of my mother and brother being the teasers in the family.  
-Eden, I have to show you something! It's absolutely brilliant! Just both it! - Mon suddenly exclaimed sending Eden rocketing from fright into my shoulder. She laughed gingerly and stood up walking behind Mon presumably to her room. My mother decided she should leave the two of us alone and that she needed to make sure that Sarek came home in time for a surprise that didn't really make sense to me.  
-You really like her don't you. - He started. I looked at him seriously. - I know you don't like to talk about feeling and stuff like that but I have never seen someone be that close to you without you trying to shake him of in any way possible. It's absolutely brilliant, the two of you. And if I'm not mistaking you both her that necklace didn't you. You can't miss it really. She touches it a lot, you know, fiddles with it...- he went on for 5 minutes and 57 seconds. As he spoke my heart quickened and I knew he heard it. He's enthusiasm imitated a raging forest fire. Nothing except extremes could stop it.  
- I believe Terrans would say, do not pry where there is no place for you to be, am I right? You know how father feels about women that aren't who he chooses for me. - I state bluntly.  
-Don't tell me you'd actually listen to him?!- He almost jumped out onto the glass table in front of him. I paused. _Would I really push Eden away for a woman I probably wouldn't like as much as I do her?_  
-I can't give you an answer to that dear brother. Thrust be told, I can't give myself an answer let alone tell you my decision.  
- I think you know the answer but you're just thinking to logically about this. - He shrugs and decides to walk away. Because Eden and Mon were situated in Eden's room talking god knows what I decided to go for an early run to keep my taughts clear. It was hot and I considered calling it of but staying here listening to my brother talk about what could happen would make me snap.

************************************************** ************  
We sat on the balcony going through the Starfleet academy book list when I notice Mon's blank stare over my shoulder. She raised her index finger and pointed it to a trail next to the house. I turned slowly confused and puzzled when my jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up and in one swift step leaned over the rail of the balcony.  
-Eden, you lucky thing! - Mon exclaimed.  
-I can't even. - My face turned a dark red colour.  
-I mean, look at that! - She exclaimed again. Spock jogged along the trail wearing only sweatpants. His pale skin reflected the sun of his marble body. It was sculpted perfectly and I never realized how fit he actually was. The clothes he bore prevented me to take a closer look at his physic witch was obliviously well built. I stared for as long as I could until he turned around the corner. I feel into my chair turning to Mon. My jaw was still opened and my heart pounded like and Indian drum.  
-I knew you fancy him! - She exclaimed pointing a finger to the track he was running on minutes ago.  
-It's a harmless little crush. - I lie to myself. - Nothing serious. I mean. Why would he be with me when he can find himself a beautiful full bread Vulcan woman. - I shrug off any or all enthusiasm sent my way by Mon.  
-Oh shut up! Do you think Vulcan's allow their friends to sit in their lap or let them kiss their cheek? Nonsense. They don't even shake hands with you let alone do that!-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah! Sybock is a total different story if you mean that but Spock is strictly following his father's footsteps in becoming a pure Vulcan, no emotions and everything.  
-I... I... But he... He smiled at me today Mon...- I stare at her shocked.  
-He what? - She blinked.  
-He smiled. That's the second time he's done that.-  
-I hope you're not joking with me because this is serious. I have to tell this to Sybock. - She ran to the door... Before I could stop her she already called him and he was climbing upstairs to my room.


	13. Marked

**_Reviews people, pleasee! I want to know your opinion even though it's a one word. Sorry for any grammar or typoes mistake. I hate grammar :/ Anyway enjoy and if I wrote that incest sticks or something warn me! Thank you. Live long and prosper! :*_**

-He really did that?! Tell you what; I'll talk with him about that. - Sybock's voice was muffled behind Eden's door while I passed to take a shower._ I wonder what they are talking about._ I find myself imagining all the events that could take place behind that door. As I step in the shower I am still wondering should I take a normal shower instead of a sonic one. _I guess change will do me good._ As the cool water runs down my shoulders I can see traces of Eden everywhere in the bathroom. Her shampoo next to mine, her toothbrush in a cup also next to my cup and toothbrush. _There's a pattern here._ I look at the cupboard. Her brush is also next to mine. In fact most of her things are next to mine I can't help myself of thinking her next to me as those two shampoos or toothbrushes.  
-Sybock! - Eden shouts and I hear muffled laughing.  
-What!?- Sybock's muffled replied came a bit later. I rinse my hair and step out of the shower. Even do the bathtub is but a meter from me I favour the shower much more. I put on my trousers on and proceed to dry my hair with a towel when there's a knock at the door. _Sybock, most likely. _I open the door and find Eden standing in front staring at my chest.  
-Eden?!-I baffle. - I wasn't expecting you. Please do excuse me. -  
- Oh, Shut up. - She pushes me back into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I stare at her completely and utterly speechless when she proceeds to sit on the side of the bathtub.  
-Eden? - I tilt my head and move the towel from my head. She slides down the bathtub and sits on the floor. - Is everything alright?-  
-Yes, yes. Just feeling a bit down that's all. - She shrugs and leans on her legs.  
-Is it something I did? - _Of course it is you idiot. Say something more useful._ One side of my brain was yelling while the other one was completely confused. _What is wrong? I didn't really do anything. I wasn't even here for an hour._ I dare not step closer to her. She batted away tears from her eyes.  
-Eden, I am sorry if I did something... I really am. You know I do not understand humans. And of all things I understand least about friendship, especially with a girl who is so beautiful in all ways. - I swallow and brace myself for a some sort of attack of possibly angry emotions that could come bursting any minute. _What was that thing my father was talking about, PMS? Is that it?  
_- Oh Spock. - In all my thinking and over thinking she jumped towards me wrapping her arms around my bare stomach burying her face in my chest. Her touch burned, it burned in my skin like it was trying to mark me, mark me for its own. And it was working. I have never felt such a desire for flesh, hot, smooth flesh. Flesh I could touch without any protest. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment for as long as I could. But then I realized she was waiting. She was waiting for me to embrace her back. And as my hands lifted and hovered above her waist she stoped breathing and her heart beat mercilessly. I finally embrace her. The world has stopped; there wasn't a care in the world. Nothing could stop me from sliding my hand into her hairr and lowering my jaw on the top of her head. My body already did what my mind taught of seconds after. If I was my old, logical self I would know precisely how long our embrace lasted but my mind seemed to forget time even exists. This is not the first time she was in my arms but the fact that she came to me for comfort instead of sitting on my carpet and wincing while thunder pierced the sky made me think how much a single touch from hear lights my fire and starts my heart. Yes there was no reason for her to behave this way, no logical explanation for her emotions or mine but there was none needed. If she wanted me to comfort her then I will.  
The evening past fairly inappropriate from my side for I could not stop thinking about how much I wanted her back there in the bathroom. I wanted to touch her skin, run my fingers through her hair and kiss her lips. She on the other handed has taken up the challenge in teaching me to play Uno and she persuaded Sybock and Mon to join.  
-No, no Spock. Plus two cards, not four and its Uno not bingo. - She sat next to me holding her arm to my shoulder glancing at my cards.  
-I did not say this game was called bingo. I simply concluded that there is another game in which you yell the name of the game when you win.-  
-But you don't win in Uno if you're left with one card witch is the precise time you need to say Uno.-  
-Yes I know that.-  
-How can you master 3D cheese and can't play a simple game of Uno.-  
-Playing with cards is most unpredictable and one cannot know which move will the opponent choose next. - I explained calmly lowering a card. Sybock laughed and threw his card over the kitchen desk.  
-Mon, your turn. - He added adjusting his cards. She played and then it was my turn.  
-Use this. - Eden pointed at a blue card marked number 9.-  
-There is no point in throwing the card number 9 if both Sybock and Mon have one. I shall take a different approach. - I lowered the blue coloured cared marked zero.  
-Why did you do that?!- She looked at my cards and then at the neatly stacked pile of cards that Mon made sure is perfectly aligned.  
-There is no number zero anymore in the game and neither Monique nor Sybock have a blue card witch they can throw. - I turn my head to her. She puffed at me and turned to Mon. She stared at him blankly.  
-He's cheating! - Sybock lowered his cards.  
-I am not at fault if I can remember all the cards that have been thrown on the pile and I cannot ignore the fact that I can see your cards in the reflection of the window. - I state not realizing the problem.  
-Spock, that's cheating! - Eden tugged on my shoulder.  
-I can ignore the reflection but I cannot simply ignore my own memory.-  
-And that's precisely the reason I stopped playing games with him! - Sybock threw his last three cards on the desk. Mon followed him shortly after that with the same action.  
- I am sorry. Playing games for me is not really in routine. I cannot help If I observe and analyze.- I look at Eden.  
-Says the man who never lost in hide and seek.- Sybock added.  
-I always hated to play that even though I won.- I respond quickly and stand up pushing the chair under the table.

************************************************** **********  
Late evening approached and I was sitting in the living room watching the television on mute while Spock lit two sticks of incest for his meditation. He spread out his meditation rug and sat on it taking a deep breath. I giggled to the site of him sitting like a reall monk with two insects sticks burning around him and a candle next to him on the coffee table. He opened his eyes and gave me a puzzled look.  
-Sorry, sorry. - I turn and continue watching the TV. After about ten minutes he twitches his arm and breaths again deeply. The twitching continues followed by a deep grown. I turn to him in surprise. _Did he just grown?_ He moved again trying to get a more comfortable position. I smile again glancing to him. This time when I glanced back at him a deep, belly grown escaped his mouth and his shoulders slanted. _Oh! _I twitch._ Did he just make me?! O my god! _I shift nervously. The feeling is stronger now. It's not a little harmless shiver when he whispers into my ear it's not a little butterfly trying to escape my stomach, it's a continuing wave of shiver and a swarm of angry, huge butterflies that found another way out. _ I have to stop looking at him! What is he doing? Is meditation done like that?! Am I bothering him? Is this his way of saying get out?! No, he would ask me! Maybe he's just too damn tired to ask in a polite way!_ I argued with myself as I was curled into a little ball on the couch, my eyes never leaving his lips. He gowned again, this time louder and moved his neck and furrowing his brow. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at me. I braced for the worst but instead a soft murmur came out of his lips.  
- Even your sent can distract me. - He blushed and blew out the flame of the candle.  
- I'll move. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you!- I blunter.- Wait, what?- I raise my eyebrows?-  
-Hmph.- He smiled a bit.- You smell really nice Eden.- He blushed even more.  
-Oh, thank you. - I smile. _O my god this is too much for me to handle. He's too much for me to handle!_ He stood up and rolled his little carpet up and placed it on the coffee table.  
-I do hope you don't mind. - He looked at the burning incest.  
-Mind? No, no...-_ I wouldn't even mind if you burned rubber, if you like it then I will two. _In these couple of days I've been here I always knew when he meditated because the house smelled of incest which he burned regularly every time he decided to relax or meditate which was the same thing for him. His room also smelled of the stuff and I loved how even he smelled like that. The sent was so calm and relaxing. No wonder I enjoyed spending time with him. He sat next to me taking the remote.  
-Is there anything of your interest on the television? - _Proper gentlemen, no doubt about it._  
-Just boring stuff really. - I shrug and take a deep breath.  
- I have a desire to show you something. - He stood up reaching for my arm.  
-Thank you. - He pulled me up and walked to the kitchen were his mother was cooking a surprise  
-Spock, no! Get out of the kitchen Spock. I told you it is a surprise! I can only make it today for this evening and tomorrow! - She exclaimed the last part for no apparent reason.  
-I just wanted to tell to you mother that Eden and I are going for a walk. - He leaned on the door.  
-Alright kids, be safe! - _Be safe?! What did she mean by that? Be safe, it's not like I'm ever going to even kiss Spock let alone do anything else. _ I noticed him raising and eyebrow at the last sentence of his mother. It almost looked like he was resenting her. The kind of resentment you get from a frustrated kid whose being teased.  
-What about Mon and Sybock? - I turn to the staircase when we got to the front door.  
-They are already a sleep. They are jet lagged as you would put it.-  
-Aha. - I nod. - Where are we going? -  
-Follow me. Take your jacket. - He passed the hallway getting closer to the door.  
- Can I take the one you gave me? - _Please say yes, please!  
_-Of course. Where did you left it?-  
-I put it on my desk. - I glance at the sealing.  
-I could get it if you want. - He turned and walked to me.  
-No need. I'll get it. - I hopped to the second floor. I take the jacket and hop back down jumping of the last step. He smiled a bit.  
-What?!- I look at myself from top to bottom in the mirror in the hall.  
-I just find it interesting that you took a licking to that jacket. - He shrugs and turns to the door.  
-Oh. - I smile and put it on.  
After a 15 minute walk in the outskirt of town we came to a park which was placed on a ledge. It was the most green I saw with the exception of Spock's garden. He led me through it. As we passed heads turned and I had a feeling that everybody in the park saw us. We finally came to a bench a bit outside of the park on the edge overlooking the Vulcan desert landscape. Of course when I say desert I don't mean literal sand and nothing else. I mean pale, sand coloured dirt with little vegetation. It looked more like Grand Canyon without the water and the tourist. It looked like ghost towns of the villed west. He sat down on the bench and turned to me. I was still locking at the scenery when he did the strangest thing. He called out to me with the cutest little nickname.  
-Do not stare at the desert silly. There is something else to stare at. - I blinked in shock. _ What gives him the right to be so cute and make me melt?! _I sat next to him snuggling in his jacket.  
-Lie down. - He moved his hands from his lap.  
-In your lap? _ What the hell. Do you realize what you're asking me to do! _ I panicked inside. I did as he told me and only then I could see why he asked me such a thing. Above us millions of stars shined bright and I didn't even realize it. It was much more different than anything you could see on Earth.  
-Wow. - My jaw dropped. -It's...-  
-Beautiful. - He looked at me. Heat ran towards my checks.  
-Yes.-  
I come here often to look at the start. They are positively...-  
-Relaxing? - I look at his Adam's apple.  
-Yes...- He looks up at them. - Look. Constellations. - He points to a cluster of stars. I sight and follow his fingers observing each and every one.  
-Is that the Gemini? - I point and collide my hand with his. He stops and swallow loudly.  
-Yes, you are correct. - He nods in approval. - You observed that rather nicely.  
-Thank you. - I sigh and look at him.  
-You're welcome. - He lowers his head and places his hand on my head stroking it slowly as his fingers past through my hair.


	14. Disturbed

_**It has come to my attention that I have a lot of typos in my chapter so please, do Ignore them. I write in the strangest hours of the night so grammar isn't really the first thing I think about. Anyways here it is.. A nother chapter. And yes. Original characters are out of character for the soul purpose of making the storie a bit more tense because my friends yelling I should put a plot line and such. Here you go. Enjoy. Live long and prosper**_.

Hey Spock. - She murmurs softly snuggling in my lap turning on her side to me.  
-Yes? - I look at her eyes. _She is so beautiful._  
-Aren't you strictly forbidden to touch other people in public? - She yawns softly.  
-I really want to make an exception with you. - _ For the love of Surek I must contain myself from saying such things!_  
-Really? Why me? - She bites her lip waiting for an answered. I sigh and look at the stars again avoid her charming eyes.  
-You are...-  
-Spock?!- A young man's voice appears out of nowhere. She jumps out of my lap rocketing to her feet.  
-Eden, calm down. - I tug her hand making her sit down again.  
-Well hello there Spock, nice to see you again. - Senck walks behind me.  
-Evening- I instantly pull Eden closer.  
-Who is this? You're new mate. Aren't you promised to T'pring? - Senck sat down next to Eden. Being shy as she was she pulled herself close to me trying to get away from Senck who sat dangerously close to her?  
-I am not promised to T'pring. She has chosen Stoone. - I remain neutral.  
-Well, well. A human girl. I should have known. Like father like son. They are really fascinating, human girls. There is something forbidden in them isn't it? - He turned to Eden. I could see the greed in his eyes. He was not living by the teachings of Surak.- Isn't she an attractive one? - He reached to her. I rocketed to my feet standing between the two of them.  
-Oddly protective of the human specimen. - A female voice added from under the three.  
-T'pring. - I turn to the three were she was standing.  
- Senck, what do you say we take a better look at our female friend. - She hissed and walked towards us. Senck reached for Eden's arm but I couldn't let him touch her. Instead I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to my face looking him straight in the eyes.  
-Touch her and I will use force. - I hissed not able to control my building rage.  
-I see you've taken a liking to this girl. - T'pring stood up in front of her. She was much taller than her and she could easily hurt her.  
-T'pring it is not my fault that you can't handle rejection. - I turn to her pushing Senck away from me.- This is between you and me not her.-  
-Look at her. She has no chance against a full bred Vulcan. She is powerless. I could squish her.-  
-Do you think I would allow you. - I stand in front of her shielding Eden with my hand and back.  
-You would hit me?-  
- If you provoked me enough I would. Without hesitation. - Dangerous anger was spilling out of me like from a pot.  
-Spock? - Eden whispered behind me frightened.  
-Do ignore them Eden, they have nothing better to do. - I take her hand into mine.  
-How sweet. Exposing emotions just for her.-  
-Emotions are just for those worthy of seeing them. I guess you weren't worthy enough to see mine being indented for you. Only emotion I am willing to show you is anger. - I bite the inside of my check to prevent me from charging at them. _ The only time I was this angry was when they called my father a traitor and my mother a whore. _  
-This is not over Spock. - T'pring hisses at me and turns. - Come Senck, these two are to mud blooded for our attention and time. - I flinch at the word. _ Mud blooded, like we are the trash of the world. Of course she meant more me then here. Both of them acted more like Romulans then Vulcans. _Eden squeezes my hand tighter.  
-It's alright Eden. They are gone. - I turn to her.  
-What do they want? - She sniffs.  
-My father's money. She is not the first, and this is not the first time this has happened. Only this time I had someone to be frightened for.-  
We walked down the empty park. There were none there and everything was quite.  
-I'm a bit afraid of the dark. - She whispered. I clumsily find her hand intertwining my fingers with hers. _If my father saw me he would kill me.  
-_Don't be. - I turn my head to her. She leans on my hand squeezing it tightly with both of her hands.  
- Would you really punch her, that T'pring girl?- she breaks the silence.  
-If she would hurt you I would. - I answer without hesitation.  
She sighs. - I have never had anyone to protect me.-  
-You do now. -  
-Thank you. - She rises on her tiptoes barely kissing my check.  
-Thank you. - I state to her for giving me a kiss.  
-For what? - She smiled turning to me. The place she kissed still burns and I've observed that my hands began to sweet. More and more I have this odd feeling in my stomach when she is near me that I can't simply ignore. I think of her even when she's in the room across me. I have told nothing to anyone for they would think I've gone mad.  
-For kissing me. - I blush just because I mentioned the word kiss.  
-You don't get kissed by people do you? - She squints smiling.  
-No, I have been kissed by my mother when I was a child but not anymore.-  
-Did you kiss anyone? - She looks around trying to find another thing that would keep her occupied.  
-I have not. - I swallow.  
-That's a bit sad actually. - She hits a pebble with her shoe. After another 15 minutes we came home. My mother was still in the kitchen and our conversation stooped at the kissing part.  
-What are we going to do now? - She took of her shoes.  
-Anything you wish, as I already told I have no knowledge about activates in which two parties are involved.-  
-Hmm.- she leans from one foot to the other. -Let's go to your room. Maybe I'll get an idea there. - She unzipped her jacket.  
-Have you thought of anything? - I sat at my neatly done bed.  
-Nope. - She growled and puffed.  
- Do you know I play an instrument? -  
-Really?!- Her eyes widen. - What instrument?-  
- I play the Vulcan lute.-  
-Would you mind? - She was eager to hear me play.  
-I could indulge you in a song. - I stand and head for the wardrobe were I stacked thing that had no place lying about. I tuned it and sat down next to her again on the bed. She smiled and nodded to me. Playing the lute for me was a simple task but having her there made me want to play the song perfectly without a mistake. After the song ended she clapped happily.  
-That was great! When did you learn to play the lute?-  
-Years ago. My father taught of it as an important thing to know.  
-Play the lute? - She looked at me grinning  
-No, to have a knowledge about music. I always had a feeling he enjoyed it more then he should. - I lean my head deepening in my thoughts.  
- That's ridiculous. You're talented. - She nudged me.  
-Thank you. -  
She nods back in approval. I turn to face her.  
-Eden, could you indulge me in something? - I barely make myself finish the sentence.  
-Sure, what is it? -  
-Could you lean a bit towards me? -  
She turned to me in surprise but listened to me none the less. I leaned in carefully closing the gap between her check and my lips. _Are my hands shaking, what is happening? This is not a normal state! Why am I panicking it is illogical!_ Again that voice was yelling inside my head. I slowed down just before I could touch her check when she suddenly turned her head and her lips brushed mine. Both she and I jumped back leaving enough space for another man to sit between us. _This went even worse then I think it could._ _Of course I didn't jump because I didn't like the feeling of her lips on mine. If I didn't jump away from her I would continue kissing her and I think I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her. I wanted her for my own. I wonder did she jump away for the same reason?_

_**PLEASE, REVIEWS PEOPLE. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. They keep me going. And if there's a mistake or anything like that feel free to point it out. A critic is always welcomed. P.S. I really do apologize if Spock sometimes jumps out of charater. He is really hard to write.**_


	15. T'hai'la

_**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favs and everything. Love you all. Kisses. Live long and prosper**_

I was surprised when he asked me to lean towards him, then again I was pleased. As I leaned slowly I couldn't help but doubt myself and I turned towards him. His soft, hot lips brushed mine and a jolt of electricity surged through my body. I was shocked. I jumped back as quickly as I could not knowing what would happen next. He jumped away the same way I did but there was a strange feeling within me. Like I was feeling double, these feelings were not my own. It was strange but familiar. I felt what he felt. He was surprised, ashamed, scared and happy. He was happy that I turned and I was happy that I turned too.  
-Spock? - I whisper.  
-I know I feel it too. I am sorry. I did not mean to kiss you. - I felt disappointed. I think he felt it because he tilted his head and continued. - I wanted to kiss your check...- he finished softly. I blushed immensely trying to hide my face behind my hands. He was blushing too. We sat there for what seemed as hours but were only minutes but with each minute that past we drifted closer and closer. His feelings faded away and for a strange reason I felt empty and at a loss. He sat next to me, his leg brushed mine.  
-At least I have made a new experience. - He said quietly staring at the wall.  
-What do you mean? - I turned, confused by his statement.  
-I have never kissed a girl. - He turned and looked at my lips. - On the lips.-  
-I don't think that that counts as a kiss Spock. - I smile lightly blushing again. It seemed that when I was with him every wave of heat that came to my face faded quickly and was followed by another one.  
-Why does that not count as a kiss?-  
-Because you just brushed my lips, you didn't press your lips to mine.- I wanted to show him what a real kiss is but was too scared to do so.  
-I understand. - He nodded. At that moment I felt even greater loss for I wanted to know what he was feeling, hell, I wanted to know what he was thinking.  
-Can I still kiss your check? - He surprisingly broke the silence and I couldn't help but feel immense joy.  
-Any time you want Spock, any time you want. - I smiled. He leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to my check. I didn't expect that he would kiss me after what happened but I loved it none the less. We looked in each other's eyes for a while just enjoying each other's company.  
-I wonder what your mother is making. - I fell backwards lying on the bed. He turned and tilted his head.  
-I do not know.-  
-Can't you read her thoughts or something? - I smiled and moved hair from my neck.  
-No, it is not that simple, Eden. - He turned his head to the wall.  
-Hey. - I stretched and placed my hand on his shoulder. With my other hand I tapped on the bed beside me. He leaned back and was quickly lying next to me staring at the ceiling.  
-What did you think about the stars I showed you? - He turned his head to me.  
-They were beautiful. Too bad that T'pring girl barged in. - I observed the crevasse of the ceiling. - Can we climb to the roof and watch them there?-  
-Of course. - He sat up. The hem of my dress ridded up my legs and I had a feeling he glimpsed at my tights. I sat up and swung my legs to the other side of the bed. As I rose up I pulled my dress down and turned to face him.

************************************************** *******  
I was surprised that she allowed me to kiss her check and I took the opportunity in doing so. She liked the stars that I showed her and requested to climb to the roof so we can observe them there, and who was I to say no to her? Even though I knew it wasn't right, I wanted to be as close to her as possible. She was different, she made me feel different. Before I met her I always felt a loss even do I was bonded, but with her I was complete. Even thpugh I did apologize to her at once because I accidently brushed her lips with mine it felt right. It felt almost as I was meant to kiss her lips, only her lips, and that she was meant to kiss mine. I wanted her to kiss me. What a selfish thought. Lost in thought I found myself on the roof sitting next to her. She had a small smile on her lips as she observed the stars. I ignored them completely, my focus was on her and her only. She was so beautiful. Her hair fell down her shoulders in long, thick locks. Her nose was a bit pointy and her lips pronounced. Her neck was slim and her collar bones pronounced. My rushed mind processed information. She was mathematically perfect. I wished I could tell her my discovery, but I didn't. I would tell her on some another occasion but not today. I felt her hand grasp mine. I looked at her quickly. I felt immense joy and warmth that radiated from her. She pointed with her finger to the stars.  
-Did you see that, did you...- she turned to me upon realizing she could feel what I can. -Spock what are you doing?-  
-I am not doing it on purpose. I... I can't...-_don't want to. -_ Control it.-  
-You don't want to? - She exclaimed. - I let go of her hand.  
- Your mind is stronger than I taught it was. - My heart beat fast and I was scared that she would run away. _Please don't leave me.  
_- I won't. - But a whisper escaped her.  
-You won't? -  
-I promise. - She smiled again. - I would clasp your hand but I fear what would happen.-  
-But this is not the first time you took my hand. This never happened. Spock, I do not understand.-  
-It appears I have...-  
-You have?!-  
-Melted with you. But that's impossible.-  
-Impossible! How can it be impossible when I feel your presence in my mind?!-  
-Don't panic. I won't touch you anymore. I know it is not pleasant for you to experience such a thing.-  
-No, I don't want you to not touch...- she paused. - Me. - she whispered. I didn't know what to say to her. I knew she was telling the truth.  
-Are you afraid? - I sat closer to her risking the touch of her skin on mine.  
-I... I'm... afraid. -  
-Don't be.-  
-No.-she continued turning her head to me. I tilted my head. I was filled with her emotions. She was afraid but not afraid of what has happened. She was afraid of...  
-Losing this. - I heard her in my head.  
-You want this? - I was genuinely surprised at what I hear her say.  
-Yes. I've never felt so...-  
-Complete.- I finished her sentence.- Neither have I.-  
-Does this mean you can hear what I think?-  
-I can't if you not wish for me to.-  
-How can I know you're not hearing what I'm thinking now?-  
-Do you not trust me?- I leaned even closer. She smirked and turned her face away from me.  
-Why do you ask such stupid questions? You already know the answer.-  
-I'm not sure I do. - _I need you to say it. _  
-I trust you. - She leaned on my shoulder.  
-Nothing is happening. - She turned to me. - You were doing that! You can control it!-  
-No Eden. - I grabbed both of her hands intertwining my fingers with hers.  
-Look at me. Look at me! - She pierced me with her eyes. - Only when I touch your hands. Only then I can feel every emotion. When I'm not touching your hands I can still feel you but not as intense. Trust me on this. I know you're afraid. It is not pleasant. I didn't want this to happen.  
-A part of you did. - She whispered leaning on my shoulder. I went silent. _Does she know? Does she know what I feel for her? I must talk to someone about this.  
_-Eden I know it is not pleasant but I must know how strong our mind melt is.-  
She nodded and sat across me.  
-This could be dangerous. A mind melt isn't something that is taken lightly do you understand. I did not want to force this on you. It just...-  
-Happened? -  
-Yes. - I nodded. - Give me your hand. - I reached for her and she let me slowly take her hand. You feel everything I feel do you not? - She closed her eyes.  
-Yes. - She whispered.  
-What do you feel? Tell me. I must know.  
-I feel that you're worried, happy, and ashamed. - She opened her eyes. - Why are you ashamed?-  
-This is a thing I need to control Eden. A mind melt isn't established easily. Some Vulcans even have to go to the high counsel for help.  
-I understand. - She closed her eyes again. - I feel something else, I feel. - I released her hand. _Please don't feel that, please don't...  
-_ It's gone now but there was something else there. - She opened her eyes. She did not question why I released her hand but I'm glad she did not feel my love for her. A part of me wanted her to feel it but I had a feeling she was not ready yet.  
-What do you feel now? - I questioned her. She opened her eyes.  
-I feel you're there._  
_- Where?-  
-I feel you're in my mind, with me. It's hard to explain.-  
-I know, I feel you too.  
-It's not that I feel your feelings. It's not like the time you kissed me. I felt what you felt even though you weren't touching me.  
-If you do not want to feel what I feel you must tell me. You must tell me do you want this mind melt or not. Alright?-  
-I think... it is unwise to make a decision yet.-  
-You are right.-  
-It is best for us to see where this thing goes. Do you agree?-  
-I agree with you Eden but for now let us not tell anyone. I will try to control my mind so if you do touch me or I touch you it is not so intense, alright?-  
-Okay, but Spock.-  
-Yes?-  
-Will you always do that?-  
-Do what?-  
-Close your mind from me?-  
-If you do not want to I will not.-  
-I don't want you to keep anything from me, remember.-  
-So you do want to feel what I feel?-  
-Yes.- she leaned closer. She touched my hand._ Hold me. _I heard her in my mind. I pulled her in my lap. She hid her face in the crook of my neck. I could hear her heart beat. It was loud and I can feel her breathing synchronize to mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist pulling her as close as I could. This time our hug was different. It was pure bliss. I felt that if I let go of here now I would miss her instantly.

His body was so warm that I could help but squeeze as close to him as possible, then again I was scared that he would not hold me. But when he reached for me and squeeze me tightly I felt such bliss. It was hard to describe it. I felt as this was meant to be. My breaths became synchronized to his. I leaned on his chest. _Where is his heart I want to hear it?  
-_Spock, is your heart? - I lifted up my head from his chest. - I can't hear it.  
-T'hai'la* of course you can not hear my heard beat if you are listening to my lungs. - I tillt my head.  
-Then show me were your heart is T'hai'la.- I smile. _ He called me friend, that's so sweet._ He took my hand carefuly by the wrist and put it at the place were the human liver would be.  
-Thats your heart?!- I leand on the place he showed me his heart was.  
-Indeed it is.  
-Wow.- I smiled and listened to his heart beat.- Why is your heart there?-  
-Because my lungs are bigger than those of humans.- he explained.  
-Cool.- I listened to his quickened heart beat.  
-Does your heart beat normally like this?- I was currios.  
-No. Not as fast as now.- his arms traced up my back and wrapped themselved around my shoulder.  
-Why is it beating so fast, then?- I looked into his eyes.  
-Becuse of you.- he placed a gentle kiss on my forhead. I didn't really know were our relatioship was but I liked it and I wanted more.

*T'hai'la- friend


	16. Warm imbraces

I held her in my arms stroking her silky hair. Her hands were wrapped around my neck and I could feel her warm breath on my neck.  
-Kids!- my mother called. I was sure Eden did not hear here for my haering was far superior then hers.  
- Eden.- I whispered in her hair.-  
-Yes.- she lifted her head and tightened her grip around me.  
-We need to go.- I placed my forhead on hers.  
-Why?- she closed her eyes.  
-Because my mother is calling us.- I did not want to let her go.  
-Do we have to go?- she leaned her head on my shoulder burrying her face in it.  
-Yes. Do you not want to know the surprise my mother made for us?- I breathed in her sent.  
-Yeah.- she ckuckled. I felt her stomach vibrate.  
-Then we must go.- I carefully wrapped my arms around her legs and lifted her up. She stroked my neck with her nose. I sigh and hummed. She giggled and burried her face depper in ,under my neck.  
-I like how you smell.-  
-Excuse me?- I was still standing with her in my arms just enjoying the moment.  
-You smell really nice.- She inhaled.  
-I believe a thank you is in order.-  
-You're welcome.-  
-Kids! - This time I was sure Eden heard her because I felt her jolt.  
-I will let you down now. - I lowered her on the floor.  
-Thank you. - She smiled.

- I can't wait to see what's the surprise.-she walked down the stairs gliding her hand down the railing. Her hand was pail and slim and inviting. I wanted to hold her hand, stroke her hand with mine. But I couldn't. I didn't even know if she would let me after what had happened. I feared that she would find out my feelings for her and that she would reject me.  
-Hey Spock, you there? - She waved her hand in front of my face.  
-Of course I am here. If I was not here you would not be able to see me nor wave your hand in front of my face. -  
-Again with your witty responses. Spock you looked like you were deep in your taught.  
- You were right, I was deep in taught. I am sorry. I was not aware that that term is used when one is deep in taught. -  
-It is alright Spock. - She jumped down the last three steps and passed through the hall to the kitchen.  
-Eden, Spock I present to you. – my mother turned around with a chocolate cake. - My masterpiece.  
-A cake! - Eden enthusiastically jumped on one spot. - Excellent, excellent!-  
-What is the occasion mother? - I rested my hands on my back leaning forward observing the cake. It wasn't decorated much but it was appealing to the eye.  
-My son, the occasion is not needed. I just wanted to make a cake. - _Did she just wanted to make a cake or is there a hidden reason?_ I speculate with myself.  
-It really looks nice. Can we try it? - Eden leaned closer to the cake. It looked like she was imagining the taste of it.  
-Of course, sit down you two. I'll get the plates. - We sat down at the counter as my mother took out two plates and a knife. She cut us two pieces and placed them on the plates pushing them towards us. She handed us forks. She smiled and proceeded to put the cake in the refrigerator and leave the two of us alone in the kitchen. Eden was eager to start eating the cake and I felt that she couldn't wait to take the fork in her hand. She turned to me and smiled showing her strait, white teeth. I tilted my head observing the curve of her soft, red lips. Or at least I thought that they were soft. She looked at my lips and I couldn't help but imagine her kissing me. _What would it feel like?_ _Would she let me cares her and hold her in my arms tightly?_ I hopped she would for I would not bare her rejection.

************************************************** ***********  
_Kiss me, kiss me!_ My mind was screaming as I lowered my eyes to his lips. They were red and slightly parted; it was almost like they were inviting me. I looked at his eyes again. He stared blankly into my face with a touch of green on his cheeks. I smiled. _He's so adorable!_  
-Aren't you going to try the cake? - He leaned in still looking at my lips. His shoulder touched mine and a shiver pasted through my body, it was more like a jolt of electricity. I loved it. The things my body did while he was around. It was something more than a crush and the tings my body did were more than just sexual desires, desires for the flesh. I wanted his love, his friendship and he's trust. I wanted him to be able to relax with me and show me all his emotions, emotions he was forbidden to show. He turned away and jabbed the fork in the slice of the cake. He observed it before putting it in his mouth.  
-Is there something wrong with it? - I smile and take myself a piece.  
-I have never had cake.-  
-I know, you told me. Go on, try it. You'll never know the taste of it unless you try it.-  
He turned to me and then back to the piece of cake that hovered in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly and then slid the fork in licking of the sweet, chocolate topping that was smeared on the end on the handle. He paused for a minute licking his lips. I couldn't help myself biting my own lip in pure pleasure of his actions.  
-It is. - He paused again turning to me. - Satisfactory to my taste buds. I burst into laughter placing my arm on his shoulder for support.  
-Is something funny? - He lifted his eyebrow.  
-Yes, you are! - A tear ran down my cheek.  
-Have I said something funny?-  
-Obviously! - I continued to laugh convulsing as I did.  
-I had no idea I had such a sense of humour.-  
-Maybe it's just me. - I whipped tears of my check and face.  
-Do humans cry even when they are laughing? - He tilted his head in amazement.  
-Yeah Spock. Humans are weird. - I giggle a bit and stuff a piece of the cake in my mouth. It was delicious but I wasn't really paying attention to it.  
-I must agree. Humans are most illogical creature.  
-Do you find me illogical? - I shift in my sit turning towards him.  
-Yes. - he smiled a bit.- and no.-  
-Explain.-  
-In some moments I do not understand you at all but in some I believe we share a same mind, it appears that we think alike. But that probability is impossible. Everyone is different. -I try to speak but he cuts in. - But none the less I find the way you think interesting and it pleases me that you and I are alike.-  
-It pleases me as well. - I leaned into his chest finding myself again wrapped by his strong, hot arms. _ His body is so warm, so welcoming._  
-I feel safe with you. - I murmured in his chest moving my arm up to his neck.  
-Safe? - He placed his head on my shoulder.  
-Yes, safe. - I whispered in his ear caressing the back of his neck. I wanted to feel my hands past through his hair but he would probably not let me. I felt a shiver past through his body, possibly a good one and for once I wanted to not wait for him to make up his mind. I want him, all of him. With all his flaws and errors. _If he had them of course. Fpr now he was perfect and one of a kind._

_ What am I waiting for, the right moment? I mustn't push her. She is human after all and she cannot grasp the concept of the mind meld. What am I saying, she is more than capable._ I felt as if a fight between my Vulcan and Human side was being held inside my head. I did not know who was wining.  
-Shall we not continue eating the cake? - I took the fork in my right hand.  
-Aren't you a lefty? - She asked gently leaning back turning to the plate that was in front of her.  
-I am and so are you but. - I turned completely towards the counter. I took her right hand into my left placing it on the counter.- I want to try something.- As our mind meld grew stronger I could feel her joy and confusion.  
-What do you want to try? - She was curios now.  
-Eat the cake. - I told her putting a piece of my cake in my mouth. She stared at me for a moment.  
-Is that the taste of the cake in your mouth? What, how is that possible? This is amazing. Does it taste like that to you? - She blinked and looked at my plate.  
-Yes. No I want to know how it tastes to you. At first I did not know would you be able to feel that but now I am certain that you can. - She leaned into my shoulder smiling. Her emotions were so strong that I found myself smiling too. She slowly took the piece of the cake in her mouth. The taste was strong but delicious.  
-Why did you want to know what it tastes like to me?-  
-Vulcans have a lower number of taste buds and I always wondered how does the food taste to humans.-  
-Why didn't you ask your mother?-  
I smiled again looking into her beautiful face. -I do not know. I wanted to know what it feels like to you.- I took a deep breath.- and to you only.-  
-That's so sweet.- she giggled. I felt her warmth and joy. _I am making her happy. _I sighed again tilting my head forward hopping for a miracle._ You are making me happy._ I heard her in my head. She turned and continued eating the cake and so did I. Even do we were finished with the cake I nor did she retract our hands. There was such an indescribable peace I had holding her hand and I felt it was not because of our mind meld. I stroked her hand with my thumb. She left out small hums as I retraced her hand and every time I felt closer and closer to her and her mind.  
-Kids...- My mother walked in and she quickly let go of my hand. I wondered would she ever hold my hand in front of everyone, even my father. I wanted him to know that I was falling in love with her and that there was nothing he could do about it.  
-I forgot to tell you that I have another surprise for you. - My mother continued. I titled my head.  
-Another surprise mother?-  
-Yes Spock.  
-Please Mrs Grayson tells us. I hate waiting. - Eden winced and lifted her eyebrows.  
-We're going to Raal my dear.-  
-Raal mother? Are we really? - I could not contain my joy.  
-What's Raal Spock? - She turned to me placing her hand on my leg.  
-It's a beautiful seaside town t'hail'la. It is a place I love to visit.-  
My mother smiled and leaned on the counter.  
-When are we going? - Eden turned to her.  
-In two days my dear. Sybock and Mon are welcomed as well.-  
-You did not tell them mother? - I looked at Eden's shinning face.  
-Not yet, tomorrow when they wake. And now I am going to sleep. It is late and I need to work tomorrow.  
-Good night mother. - I nodded and turned to Eden.-Are you excited?-  
-Yes, are you?-  
-Very. I haven't been there in a year. I hope nothing has changed. And if my calculation is right we will be there in time to see the festival.  
-Festival? I love festivals! - She smiled.  
-So do I.-  
-Spock?-  
-Yes Eden? - I leaned forward to her. I like being close to her.  
-Will you come to my room and talk about it? I mean, about Raal. Tell me what's it like.-  
-It would be my pleasure Eden. - I twitch my lips into a small smile.

He accompanied me to my room. Upon entering he made a small growl of what it seemed pleasure. _Hmm, maybe he liked what I done with the place. _I snicker to myself.  
-May I? - He stood beside the bed.  
-Of course. You don't have to ask. - He sat down and looked at me. He looked like a small child expecting someone.  
-Do you want me to join you? - I tilted my head and stood beside the bed.  
-I would appreciate that. - He let his body slowly lie down on my bed. I sat down next to him letting him pull me down by the hand. We laid there side by side on our backs when he turned his head and started to talk. He told me that his mother's cousins were there and that the chance that the house will be full of humans is 90%. The house was huge and had beautiful a tease and garden. It was also close to the beach witch made me very happy. From that topic we switched to all kinds of others. Our hands drifted closer and closer. He finally found mine. He wrapped his pinkie around mine. It was getting late but I didn't care. We laughed and talked, well, I laughed and he just twitched his mouth upwards. After a while I wasn't lying beside him anymore, I was pressed to his side with my head on his shoulder. I liked it that way and he liked it too.  
-You must rest Eden. - He turned and I could feel his warm breath on my hair.  
-I do not! - I raised my upper body resting it on my shoulders.  
-You do. And I must go. - His brow frowned.  
-Do you have to?!- I placed my hand on his chest.  
-I do. - He nodded.  
-Ah, well. - I sighed and rolled over. He sat up and walked towards the door.  
-Spock, wait. - He turned away from the door towards me. I stood in front of him. He leaned back and placed his hand on the door knob. He was still looking at me as he turned it. I stood on my tiptoes leaning forward. He leaned forward as well. I placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.  
-Good night Spock. - I smiled. He turned a deep green.  
-Why did you do that? -  
-I felt like it.-  
He sighed and opened the door. -Good night Eden. - He placed a hand behind my neck kissing my forehead. He straightened up and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind him. I plopped to the bed screaming internally. _He kissed me; it was a bed time kiss!_ I sigh and change to my pjama. I drop myself on the bed and snuggle in my covers. His sent was all over them.

************************************************** ********************  
I quickly changed and went to bed. As I laid to bed I taught about the way she holds my hand and places kisses on my face. If only she could kiss my lips with hers, they are so soft. I slowly traced to sleep and as I did I feel into a relaxed state. I began to have dreams and the dreams were filled with her.

**_I have no idea how far is Raal away from Shikahr so excuse me on any mistakes I have. Oh and I am not sure if you could feel the taste of food when in a mind meld.I twould be really cool if you could. But hey this is my fanfic and anything is possible :3_**


	17. A simple glance

_**First of all I would love to thank everyone who is reading my fanfiction. It means a lot to me. I love you all. Oh, and a very nice persone wrote a beautiful review but I can't replay to her I am simply going to say thank you, It mean a lot to me. And your hope has come true emzie909 and I wrote another chapter. And I am really happy that you all are toloraiting my typos... Sorry because of that again. Love you all. Enjoy!**_

My eyes flew open. As I pushed the sheets of me I wondered was she awake or was she fast asleep. I stood up slowly adjusting my messy hair. _Should I check if she is asleep?_ I dressed and walked out of my room to the hallway. I decided I would just open the door and not disturb her in her sleep. As I crept in the door made a small sound and I stopped then proceeded to peek in. She was asleep. Her covers were half on the floor and her hand was draping down the side of the bed. Sunlight reflected over her pale skin. She wore a simple, short nightgown that rose up her legs. Her hair was spread out on the pillow. I could hear her soft, slow breathing. I stepped closer allowing myself to get a better view of her beautiful full but small lips. They were parted slightly. I took her hand and moved it up placing it beside her body. I pulled the covers over her. She sighed and turned lightly. Her eyes fluttered and I couldn't help myself but freeze right there in the spot I was standing in. She slowly opened her eyes smiling as she did. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.  
-Ha'tha tu'lu (good morning) Spock. - She murmured softly rolling to her side. I kneeled beside her on the floor.  
-I did not mean to wake you up, ni'drai'k nar-tor (I am sorry). -  
-It's alright Spock. - She smiled. - Don't worry. It was time to wake up anyway. - She lifted her head. She sat down but still had her covers wrapped around her. One strap of her nightgown fell over her shoulder. I sat down next to her pulling it up with my fingers.  
-Lesek (thank you). - She leaned into my shoulder. I smiled. _Such beauty and grace in one girl._  
-You are welcome. - I replay and stand up. - I will be down in the kitchen preparing an omelette. Would you like one?-  
-I'd love one. - She smiled and stretched. I walked into the kitchen. No one was awake. I started to prepare and omelette for Eden and me. After 15 minutes she walked down stairs. I could her bare feet walk across the wooden floor.

************************************************** *******  
I dressed and brushed my teeth and hair as fast as I could. I pulled out a short, black, simple skirt and a white strapped shirt. I tied my hair into pigtails. After I was satisfied with my look I descended down the stairs. I wasn't angry that he woke me up. It was an accident. I found him in the kitchen. He was just flipping the omelette when I walked in.  
-Would you like some juice? - He asked me not even laying his eyes on me.  
-Yes, please. - I sat down the counter. I was a little disappointed that he didn't turn and look at me but he was cooking so I dismissed the feeling immediately.  
-I am almost done. Would you like anything else besides the juice? - He split the omelette in two and slide it down the frying pan onto two plates. He reached for a glass and pored me juice. He turned and stopped. He still held the two plates in his hands.  
-What? - I panicked trying to look at my reflection in the reflective part of the top counter. _Damn it, why do I have to be so short. I can't see anything! _He paused. I had a feeling he wasn't breathing at all. -You look particularly beautiful today Eden. - He placed the plate in front of me and turned to get my juice. I could see that his ears were green but by the time he turned the green from his face was fading. He sat opposite of me and observed me closer. He raised an eyebrow once his eyes traced over my pigtails.  
-Interesting isach. (hair)-  
-Is that why you looked at me so strangely today? - I smiled. He probably never so a hairdo like that.  
-Yes. It is most...-  
-Unusual?-  
-No, but I have never seen hair like that on a girl your age.-  
-Do you not like it?-  
-No, I like it. But it's still...-  
-Strange. - I finished his sentence. He placed his arms on the counter.  
-Eat, it will get cold. - He pointed to the omelette. I took the fork and knife. As I cut myself and piece I heard a noise upstairs.  
-Sybock. - He ensured me once he saw my puzzled look. I nodded and placed the fork in my mouth. The omelette was fantastic and just what I needed. After he saw my delighted look upon eating the first bite he started to eat himself. After a few minutes Sybock emerged from the hall.  
-Good morning. - He mumbled.  
- Morning. - I nodded.  
-Ha'tha ti'lu sa-kai. (good morning brother) Are you hungry?-  
-Who's the older brother here, Spock? - He leaned on the counter eyeing Spock's omelette.  
-You are brother, although I do not see the reason for asking such a question.-  
-Never mind. Is there anything to eat? - He turned to the fridge. He was still wearing his pyjama unlike Spock who was already dressed when he woke me up this morning. He was wearing black trousers and simple, dark blue t-shirt.  
-Indeed. Monique has not risen yet, am I correct?-  
-She's puffin like a steamboat. You should hear her. - He turned and placed a bottle of milk on the table. I giggle. _Like a steamboat, what a comparison._  
- Tell me brother, why have you compared your friend to a steamboat? - Spock was obviously confused.  
-She breathes, oh never mind that. Hand me a bowl pi' sa-kai. (little brother)-  
Spock turned and stretched to get a bowl from the top shelf on his right.  
-Have you heard the news? - I enthusiastic turned to Sybock.  
-What news? - He raised his head from the cereal box he was reading.  
-We're going to Raal. Isn't it exciting?!-  
-Indeed it is.- Spock turned and placed the bowl in front of his brother.- Frankly I must say I am very excited.- he looked at me with that little smile on his face.  
-Are we now? Excellent, I must inform Mon about this. - He pored cereal into his bowl. I continued to chew on my omelette when we all heard Mon creeping down the stairs.  
-Good morning Monique. How did you sleep? - Spock stood up.  
-Oh, it was good. - She rubbed her eyes.  
-Would you like something to eat?-  
-I'll get it myself, its fine, really. Sit down. - She sat next to me.  
-Hey, we're going to Raal tomorrow. - I lowered my fork.  
-Really? - Her face lit up.  
-Affirmative. - Spock nodded and ate the last of his omelette. She turned to Sybock who was munching on his cereal.  
-Am I not bothering you? I did kind of come without announcement.-  
- You are our guest. I am sure that my cousins would love to have you. Besides, my mother would not leave you. - Spock took his plate and placed it in the sink. He quickly returned to his seat.  
-Alright. - She nodded and turned to the fridge. A rumbling noise came out of her stomach. She stood up and walked to the fridge.  
- Did father come home last night? - Sybock raised his head and looked at his brother. No answer came from him. I looked at Sybock. He was smiling. I turned to Spock then I realized what was going on. He was staring at me. A small smiled crept to his lips and little spark of joy could be seen in his eyes.  
-Spock did you not hear me? - He kicked him in the leg with his foot.  
-I am sorry brother what were you saying? - He turned and blushed. Mon raised her head and leaned on the fridge door.  
-I asked did father come home last night. - He repeated himself.  
-Oh, no. He stayed at his office. He wanted to make sure he had all of his business sorted out so they would not interfere in our trip. - He glanced to me. I was blushing uncontrollably. I just couldn't help myself.

I didn't even realize I was staring at her. I couldn't help myself. The rest of our shared breakfast pasted in an awkward silence. I didn't look at Eden and she didn't look at me. I was determined to get both her and me out of this situation. I took action quickly.  
-Eden, would you join me to a walk to the market. I have things I must shop for. -  
-To the market? Yes, yes, sure. No problem. - She stood up taking her plate. She placed it in the sink along with her fork, knife and empty glass.  
-Before we leave Spock, could you just take a bottle of water for me? - She leaned on the counter next to the sink.  
-Of course. - I nodded and went to search for a bottle. After 3.5 minutes I found it and I poured cold water into it. She saw the white, cotton bag that I have prepared for the market. She took it and placed the bottle in it. Mon and Sybock followed us to the door. Once they closed it I heard them laugh and leave for the kitchen.  
-What do you have to buy? - She turned to me once we pasted the road.  
-A few spices and vegetables. Nothing important. - I turned right in a small alley and continued. She walked next to me. Her hand occasionally brushed mine. We neared the market. There were people everywhere. The market was a loud place full of foreign trade merchants that wanted to sell their products. I leaned close to her so she could hear me better.  
-Stay close. I do not want to lose you in this crowd.- I lifted my head and looked around. She nodded and walked next to me or behind me. She would grab my shirt from time to time when a swarm of people tried to pass between us. I liked that she at this moment depended on me. It was a selfish taught but I couldn't ignore it.  
After we bought every item from the list my mother sent me on my PADD we returned home. Sybock and Mon were lying on the sofa watching the forecast. It said it was to be sunny and warm but not too hot. I was pleased for Eden would feel much more comfortable in the temperature that was foreseen. As I understood London was not a hot place and the temperatures rarely raised over 25 C. We sat down in the armchairs and continued to watch the television. I glanced at her at times but she was concentrating on translating Vulcan to herself so she did not notice the attention I gave her. Mon was typing out something on her PADD and she ignored the back sound of the television. The rest of the morning we spent watching the TV and I quote lying around lazily. Lunch time arrived and I received a message from my mother.

_Spock, I am unable to come home at this moment for complications have arisen. You have to prepare lunch for Eden, Mon, Sybock and yourself. If you need help call me or simply look at the cook book. It's in the top left counter, page 45._

I closed the message and lowered my PADD. I set it on the coffee table. Eden looked at me.  
-I have to prepare lunch for us. - I said blankly. Preparing lunch was important and I wanted to prove myself to Eden.  
-You what? Why didn't mother send that to me? - Sybock leaned forwards looking at my PADD. I simply raised an eyebrow.  
-That was not my fault and you know it.-  
-Yes I was the one that set fire to that piece of cloth. - I stood up and turned to him.  
- You know that it was an accident. -  
-Brother I am not the one that blamed you. - I walked to the kitchen. Eden followed me. Sybock remained at his set and eventually he returned to his original position.  
Eden sat down at the counter observing me closely. I felt that my every step was watched by her.  
-Do you want me to help you? - She stood up and walked next to me.  
-If it would please you. - I turned my head to her.  
-It would. What do you need me to do.-  
-First cut the vegetables I bought and then I'll give you further instructions.-  
-Alright. - She smiled and began cutting the vegetables. I searched for the cook book when I heared her yelp. I felt pain from her. I turned quickly not even realizing. I took her in my arms.  
-Are you alright? - I looked at her hands that were clasped on her chest.  
-Yeah, it's just a cut. - She leaned into my body.  
-Let me see it. - I stepped in front of her. She lowered her hands. On her right hand was a vertical cut on her index finger.  
-I will get a band aid for you. - I turned and walked to the bathroom. When I returned she was rinsing her finger under the cold water. I did not feel her pain anymore and I was glad she was alright. She let me bandage her finger. I was gentle. Causing her pain was not an option for me.


End file.
